The Power's Chosen Ones
by casinovixen081212
Summary: Take place after Chosen and right into NFA. The Powers That Be need to restore balance on Earth. They reveal themselves to both Buffy and Spike by reuniting them. Not only are B/S reunited but they are also reunited with family and unexpected friends. They will need to overcome the wrath of Angel and the Scoobies. The Powers have chosen Earth Champions. - Updated with corrections
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The Power's Chosen Ones

Authors note: Here's my first ever Buffy and Spike fan fiction. Love to hear from you please leave your comments. Tell me if you hate it or love it.

I updated today with correction to all chapter that are posted so far.

Disclaimer: All character belongs to their rightful owners. I'm only using them for fun.

* * *

PROLOGUE

A Great Hall was filled with beings that no normal human beings could even begin to understand. These beings were Gods. These Gods were known as The Powers That Be. The Powers That Be were in session. The Universe was in great turmoil. All of Earths dimensions were about to be destroyed. The balance needed to be restored. All of The Powers agreed in order for the Universe to survive they were going to awaken their sister Isabella, The Power of Balance. Not all of the factions of The Powers were happy about this especially the Powers of Evil. Although they knew that if they did not agree they would also lose as well.

"Let's begin! Enough of this! Wake her!"

They all stood up from their chairs. Their arms rose to the heaven above. All in unison began their call.

"We call upon our Beloved Sister, Isabella. We call our balance. Awake our Beloved One. We need you." All The Powers said as one.

A flash of blinding white light blinded them, and in the middle of the Great Hall stood their Beloved One a beautiful woman with long flowing white hair, and a silver gown.

"Oh for crying out loud Isabella must you be so dramatic." Mel stated in disgust.

Mel one of The Powers of Evil.

"Oh shut it, Melee. You'll ruin my dramatic entrance." The Beloved One answered with a smile on her face.

Isabella the Beloved One of The Powers That Be opened her eyes. Her eyes at the moment were violet.

She smiled at the circle of her brothers and sisters.

With a nod of her head, and stated, "You called?"

All at once they all began to shout.

Isabella looked at her evil brother Mel and smiled in a wicked way. Her eyes suddenly changed to the color red.

"Enough!" She exclaimed.

"We are sorry Beloved One. Look what is happening." Lisa stated.

Isabella turned to her sister Lisa of The Powers of Good. She smiled and looked to where Lisa was pointing. The Walls of Life showing Isabella images of Earth and in every dimensions. Her smile faded and her eyes and hair began to change to black reflecting her sad emotion. She looked at each of her brothers and sisters.

"I don't understand the Chosen One should have kept the balance to each of those dimensions." Isabella said with a tear of blood falling down her cheek.

Mel rose from where he sat. He had on a black leather suit. His eyes were black and his skin was pale white. His long black hair covered half of his face. He walked to the Beloved One. He face full of disgust and concern at the same time. He was Evil no denying that, but when it came to the Beloved One all each one of his sisters and brothers felt her emotions. He wiped the bloody tear beginning to fall down her pale cheek and looked into her blackened eyes.

"I don't understand. Melee did you do this? You will also lose all as well." Isabella stated sadly.

"No it was not Mel. Isabella we have all come to the conclusion." Lisa stopped for a moment and then continued, "We believe it was all of us. We alter the course of your Chosen One." Lisa said.

Isabella looked to The Wall and said, "Show me all of my Chosen Ones and their Champions."

As The Walls of Life showed the Beloved One what she wanted. Isabella gasp as she was shown what she asked for. One of Earth's dimensions caught her eye. This dimension was the one causing all the chaos. That dimension was the answer to balancing order.

"Only two of my Chosen One has had a Champion in that dimension?"

"My Beloved One you are the Power of Balance. This needs to be fixed. It is your duty." Lisa stated.

"Oh I will dear sister. First though Melee, one of your own has become a Champion. You should be proud dear brother." Isabella stated with a gleam of mischief her eyes.

Mel sneered at the comment.

"Actually dear sister your Chosen One fell in love with another of mine. Only he does not truly love her. She will never fully accept this champion." He smiled wickedly.

"Melee, you know I'm about to change that." She smiled as well.

Mel rolled his eyes. He knew in order not to lose anything he would have to let his little sister restore balance.

"On one condition I get the Cursed Vampire again. He is mine to begin with. He was never supposed to be yours Lisa."

Lisa looked at her group of Powers of Good. Not all were too happy. She nodded knowing she was losing her twin brother's Michael champion.

Michael immediately stood up and stated, "No. He has a soul."

"Dear brother Isabella is here now. We will let him go." Lisa stated.

"No I will not allow you to take him away Mel. He has a soul and will continue to be redeemed." Michael stated.

"It's a curse you idiot. That soul is not his. He will never be redeemed." Mel said with disgust.

"The Cursed One has been working for redemption." Michael argued.

"Yes, so good look at what is going on right now. He has started a war that will destroy everything." Mel stated.

"Enough." Isabella said.

Isabella smiled and looked back at The Wall and said, "Show me the name of my Chosen One with her Vampire Champion in blood."

The Walls of Life began to write the names in blood.

Elizabeth Anne Summers also known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Chosen One.

William "Spike" Pratt, also known as William the Bloody the Vampire Champion.

Isabella looked at The Wall. Her eyes suddenly changed colors again she raised her arms toward the heavens.

"Wait." Mel stated.

"Why?" Isabella asked with a confused look.

"She will not be easy to convince my Beloved One. You should first see her history." Mel stated.

He turned to The Wall and said, "Show my Beloved One her Chosen Ones life and deaths."

Isabella looked at The Wall showing Buffy Summers life. Making Isabella not only feel grief and anger at her brothers and sisters, but also her Chosen One's friends and watcher. They have all interfered in her Chosen One's life.

"Lisa does my Child know that everything she has been through was never supposed to happen. She has been living a lie with your interference? And that she has been immortal since her first death?" Isabella asked.

"No, Isabella. She does not know yet." Lisa stated sadly.

"Wall show me those who are truly on my Chosen One side and write their names in blood." Isabella stated.

The Wall show and once again wrote in blood.

Joyce Summers Mother deceased

Dawn Summers the Key, supposedly sister to Chosen One in reality her daughter.

William "Spike" Pratt Master Vampire and Champion in reality father of The Key.

Tara Maclay witch deceased

Faith Lehane co slayer

Daniel "Oz" Osborne werewolf

Merrick Jamison-Smyth loyal watcher deceased

Anyanka Jenkins ex vengeance demon deceased

Drusilla Master Vampire sire to William seer

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, watcher deceased

"Well now, I was not expecting that? Mel, two Master Vampires on the side of good, interesting." Isabella stated looking at her brother and sister.

"I don't understand. It's not possible. Her friends should be on The Wall as well. Willow, Xander, Angel and Giles should be there as well." Lisa stated.

"You know as well as I do The Wall does not lie. I asked The Wall who is truly on my Chosen Ones side." Isabella stated.

Mel sneered at his sister and her twin Michael.

"Beloved One her friends have helped her so much. Yes Willow and Xander have been selfish, but surely Giles her watcher is on her side." Lisa said.

"Sister they might have helped her but it seems their selfishness has been to control the Chosen One's life. They may have a chance to redeem themselves it will be up to them." Isabella said.

"It seems Beloved One that your Chosen One has been lied to in that dimension from the moment she enter the hellmouth." Mel said.

"Like I said before Melee I am about to change that." Isabella stated.

Isabella looked up to the heaven and her eyes became white and a blinding glow throughout her body. A flash of the same blinding white light blinded her brothers and sisters. Isabella looked and standing before her was The Chosen One, Buffy Summers.

* * *

Well how did you like The Powers That Be reveal themselves to us? Please Review tell me if you hate it or love it. All comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Is this Heaven?

Please bare with me on posting this story. I'm still learning how to do this. Anyways without further ado here is chapter one.

CHAPTER ONE: IS THIS HEAVEN?

Buffy Summers stood before the Beloved One. Her stance was ready to fight. She suddenly felt at peace.

"Am I dead again? Is this heaven?" Buffy whispered softly.

"No, my dear child you are not dead. My name is Isabella, and those are my brothers and sisters. You know us as The Powers That Be. I am the Beloved One because I'm The Power of Balance. I balance the Good and Evil of the worlds." Isabella said giving her child a smile.

Isabella walked up to Buffy.

"You're the who? The what? Why am I here?" Buffy stated not sure what she should do.

"I called you because as you know Earth is about to be destroyed. Not only your Earth but all the parallel dimensions of Earth as well. I brought you here to show you the truth of things. What should have been? What will be again? Balance to those worlds." Isabella stated.

Isabella looked straight into Buffy's eyes. Images plagued Buffy's mind. Tears began to fall. Buffy suddenly couldn't breathe. She was reliving her life again through the images that Isabella was giving her.

No, no, it's not true. I've been lied to for so long. I so need to go to Egypt right now. Buffy thought.

"Buffy, I am sorry, but there is no need for you to go to your land of Egypt." Isabella stated with a smile.

"What?" Buffy answered in surprised.

Isabella smiled softly at her Chosen One.

Buffy smiled back and in the back of her mind she said to herself, 'I was always meant to be with Spike. Only now it's too late or is it?'

"Is Spike still al- I mean undead?" Buffy asked.

"Fear not my child I'm about to reunite you with your Vampire Champion and those that are truly on your side. Some of those people will come as a surprise and least expected. Just remember The Wall of life does not l-" Isabella stopped mid sentence.

Isabella called forth The Vampire Champion. She felt his pain. Suddenly Spike appeared before them. Buffy's eyes widen in shock

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed rushing to his side.

* * *

Well what do you think? TPTB have reunited Buffy and Spike. Next chapter the reunion. Please as always leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

Thank you everyone for your reviews. Here is chapter 3 Reunions.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: REUNIONS

Spike's body laid bloody on the floor.

"Buffy." He whispered softly and passed out.

Buffy fell to her knees next to Spike's body. For the first time since the Hellmouth had closed Spike was there where she could touch him. He was real and he was here with her. Buffy looked up at Isabella with tears forming in her eyes.

Isabella slowly made her way to Spike and touched his head and a power surge throughout his body healing his wounds.

"Please wake up Spike. I'm here." Buffy pleaded kneeling over him.

"Wait, child."

Buffy, ignored Isabella and caressed Spike's cheek, "Come on you stupid vampire, wake up."

Spike sniffed his demon becoming alert to Buffy's tears and pleas. Her voice sounded so far away. He was dreaming he had to be. Only he could smell her sweet scent. Buffy was here with him, and she was upset. His demon side and William side demanded for him to wake up.

Opening his blue eyes and said, "Now, luv no need for tears for ol'Spike."

"Spike, you're ok." Buffy stated continued to caress his cheek and then questions started pouring out of her mouth, "What's going on? How come you didn't tell me you were back to the liv- um undead again? Why are you with Angel? How come you didn't come home to me and Dawn? You didn't believe when I said I love you?"

Spike eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. His Slayer was upset that he didn't returned to her and his Niblet.

Bugger, right then can't have my Slayer upset. He thought.

"Pet, I believed you. Told you one of us had to go on living. Only first, Luv, mind telling me where the hell we are?" Spike asked looking around his surroundings.

Spike slowly rose to his feet bringing Buffy to her feet as well. He looked suspiciously to those around him.

Suddenly Spike had Buffy in his arms. Buffy inhaled deeply smelling Spike's scent. Her arms tighten around his waist. He slightly pushed Buffy away to see her face. He had wanted to see her for so long. He needed to see her green eyes. His hand rose to wipe away Buffy's tears. He looked up and saw a woman standing before them smiling.

"William, welcome I am Isabella the Beloved One and these are my brothers and sisters to you we are what was that you have called us. Ah yes The Powers that mess with you?" Isabella said smiling.

Spike's eyes widen. A horrific thought came across his head. He looked down to Buffy and looked around again. He panicked.

Oh no, no, no. He thought.

"Why are we here? Are you telling me The Slayer is dead again. No, no you send Buffy to heaven. I don't care what you do to me, but The Slayer deserves to be at peace." Spike said passionately.

"Spike, I'm not dead." Buffy said holding onto Spike tightly around his waist.

Buffy looked to Isabella and said, "You might want to show him what you showed me."

Isabella nodded and slowly walked up to Spike. She looked straight into his eyes. Spike started a low growl as images from his life and unlife began to fill his mind. His eyes widen even more when Isabella showed him Buffy's life she had lived in Sunnydale, and what should have been from the beginning. He growled even louder pulling Buffy closer to his body.

"Those wankers have been lying to us, Kitten." Spike said looking down into Buffy's eyes.

Buffy smiled up at him. She was trying to calm his demon. She was happy though her Spike was here with her. Whatever they were going to face they were going to be together.

"I know." Buffy whispered.

"William, I have brought the Chosen One and her Vampire Champion to stop Earth from being destroyed. Please look at The Wall Of Life. It will always show you the truth." Isabella said pointing to The Wall.

Images began forming into The Wall. Both Buffy and Spike stiffened when they saw Angel shaking the hand of the demon that had just attacked Spike. Angel was smiling. Buffy's eyes widen.

"He planned this. All of it he wanted to get rid of you. Oh his ass is mine. Nobody messes with my boyfriend." Buffy stated.

"That's not possible." Michael said walking up next to Isabella.

"Michael, you know as well as I do The Wall never lies." Isabella said.

Mel smiled evilly at Michael and said, "Told you so."

Buffy and Spike looked at them.

"What do you want us to do?" Buffy asked Isabella.

"I'm going to give you the tools to help save Earth. I'm going to bring your true allies. They are on your side. Some will be expected and other will be a surprise. You must trust them. They will be with you for what you must face. They will help you." Isabella said.

Once again Isabella walked to the middle of the Great Hall her hair and eyes glow a bright golden color and she raised her arms above her head. A white light began to glow brightly and suddenly before them all stood Merrick, Tara, Oz, Wesley, Faith, Anya, Dawn, Drusilla, and finally Joyce

Joyce smiled at the pair with her arms wide open.

"Buffy!"

"Mommy!" Buffy exclaimed running into her mother's arms.

* * *

I hope you like it. Anyways keep those reviews coming along. A little Spoiler for the next Chapter 4 Allies and Family: Buffy, Spike and Dawn find out their true relationship from Isabella and how will they react? How will Spike and Buffy react to Drusilla being there? Will Dru attack anyone?


	4. Chapter 4 Allies and Family

Disclaimer: All character belong to their rightful owners.

Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Allies and Family

Joyce hugged Buffy tightly with tears of joy both were happy to be reunited.

Buffy pulled away slightly and looked at Isabella.

"You pulled my mother out of heaven?" Buffy asked dreading the response.

"No, Chosen One all of the deceased have been in what you would call stasis. While in stasis I have given them the images that I've given both of you. If you notice Faith, Oz, and Dawn are not aware of what is going on, yet. They are frozen in time. When I awake them they will also be given those images." Isabella said.

Buffy looked around at her allies.

"Oh my God, Merrick." Buffy said moving from her mother.

She went to Merrick and hugged her first watcher. She knew without of doubt that Merrick would never betray her.

"My dear girl you've grown into a beautiful woman. I'm so proud of you." Merrick said smiling.

"I've missed you." Buffy said releasing him from her hug.

"I have missed you too, dear girl. We will catch up later. Right now there are others you must say hello too." Merrick said smiling.

Buffy smiled and nodded her head. She smiled when she saw Tara and hugged the white witch.

"Tara, oh Tara I've missed you."

Tara smiled and said, "Buffy your aura is so beautiful."

"Glenda." Spike said with a slight nod,

"Hey Spike." Tara said smiling shyly waving at him.

Buffy smiled and stood in front of Anya.

"Anya I'm so sorry." Buffy said.

Buffy surprised Anya with a hug. Anya smiled feeling accepted by Buffy.

Spike notice Wesley standing there looking a little confused.

"Wesley, I was saddened to hear from Illyria about your death." Spike said extending his hand in friendship.

"Oh yes, well it seems I'm not dead after all." Wesley responded accept Spike's hand in friendship.

Buffy turned to see both Wesley and Spike shaking hands.

"Buffy." Wesley said.

Buffy smiled and said, "Wesley."

Then Buffy's eyes widen in shock she could not believe her eyes. This had to be a joke. She thought.

"Sssspike, my dark prince, the pixies have form."

Spike eyes widen and said, "Bloody hell."

Both Buffy and Spike's attention were drawn to Drusilla swaying to her own tune. She had a smiled on her face.

"Oh pretty pixies finally have faces." Dru continued to sway while clapping in delight.

"No need to worry, William she will not harm anyone here." Isabella stated.

"Dru?" Buffy asked part disbelief and disgust.

"Remember Chosen One these are your true allies. I did say some will come as a surprise. Well surprise." Isabella said with humor.

"So not funny." Buffy responded putting her hand on her hips.

Isabella smirked and said, "If you give me a moment I need to see to the Seer first. We will get started. All will be revealed in time."

Spike however kept his eyes on Drusilla. He put himself between Dru and Buffy in case Dru decided to attack anyone he would have to stop his Sire.

Buffy watching Spike place himself in front of her, she made her way towards her mother again. She had a feeling she was going to need her mother for what was still to come.

"Everything happens for a reason, Buffy." Joyce said quietly.

Buffy nodded her head.

Isabella walked over to where Dru was standing and she place her hand on Dru's unbeating heart a golden light glowed into Drusilla's body.

"Drusilla, I give you back your soul, you will be at peace with yourself. Your sanity will come back slowly. You will be my Seer and will help The Chosen One and Her Vampire Champion. You will help them defeat your daddy and once this is accomplished he will become your mate. Your heart has always belonged to him just as his heart was always belonged to you. It was Liam side that fell in love with you. It was the reason why Angelus turned you. Both are selfish and they both want you. He will not be able to corrupt you again. You will keep him in line." Isabella said.

"Bloody hell."

"Oh my God."

Isabella turned to both Spike and Buffy.

"It's the reason why Angel was never able to kill Drusilla. Liam and Angelus would never allow any real harm to come to Drusilla. They both love her in their own way." Isabella explained.

"I have a pretty spark again, my dark prince. Fear not Sunshine I made my dark prince for you." Drusilla said tilting her and said then said, "Daddy has been a bad doggie no tea for him."

"Shh child." Isabella said to Dru.

Isabella moved to Wesley. "Rogue demon hunter and watcher you will help the Vampire Champion and the Chosen One defeat those who have betrayed them. Your researching skills surpass those who have been before you. Your magical skills will help the white witch. Both of you will keep each other from the corruption of dark magic. You will fall in love again to a woman who is completely opposite to your shyness. Do not fear her past."

Isabella touched Wesley head and a soft blue light surge into his body giving him knowledge.

Isabella turned to Anya, "Anyanka, the ex-vengeance demon I give you all of your powers back. You will help the Chosen One and her Vampire Champion. You have lived a long life and your knowledge of demos and other dimension will be a great deal of help. Your love of money will also be helpful to allies. You will teach The Key about her powers as they are common to yours. You will find love again. One who will not degrade you or make you feel less. Remember child be who you are without felling guilty. Your honesty is a gift to other."

Isabella touched Anya's heart and a light red flowed into Anya's body

"Hopefully this new love will give me lots of orgasms." Anya said smiling.

Buffy and Spike tried not to laugh out loud. The both ended up doing so anyways.

Isabella smiled find the laughter refreshing.

Isabella then looked to Tara. Tara ducking her head she hated being the center of attention. Isabella walked over to Tara and gently lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. A white light flowed into Tara's body.

"Tara, you of all people have a white soul. Which in turn makes you a white witch; you are connected to Mother Earth. Your connection to all living creatures is what makes you the most powerful witch ever. You are the strongest ally that the Chosen One and her Vampire Champion have. As with Wesley and Anya their knowledge will keep you grounded to what is real. The dark witch's power will almost match yours. The test is at hand if she is deserving of you. You will know in your heart and will be able to forgive the sins. Should she fail you will not feel any guilt of her losing her magic and you thus is the punishment that is required. You will move on to find another great love that will deserve your heart."

Isabella turned to Merrick and said, "Merrick, the first watcher to The Chosen One. You learned early and in a short time to respect her ways. You saw her potential from the beginning. You are a true friend. You are an immortal being will have access to me directly should need arise. You will help the Chosen One and her Vampire Champion as the paternal figure to the allies. You will also teach the teacher and bigot tolerance. Should they fail you will know what to do."

Isabella touched Merrick's head and a soft yellow light flowed into his body.

She then walked over to Joyce and said, "You have been special from the beginning. I knew I made the right choice for you to be the Mother to the Chosen One. You are strong in your unconditional love for your child. You will voice your opinions to those who speak ill of your love ones. You will be a Seer, because of your maternal instincts. You will know when any of the allies are in danger. Your maternal nurturing will guide your daughter and her Champion. It was you that nature that let you accept William from the beginning. You are the maternal figure to them all."

Isabella placed her hand on Joyce's heart a golden light flowed into her body.

Isabella then walked over to Oz. She touched first his head and then his heart waking him up from his frozen state. While waking him she gave him images of what is to come. A dark blue light flowed into his body.

"Oz, the werewolf you have been chosen to be a warrior now and will help both Buffy and Spike. You will now be able to control the rage to your werewolf inside. You will also help the white witch as you have knowledge of the dark witch. You have the ability to fall in love again do so it will not be discarded."

Isabella moved to Faith doing the same thing she did with Oz. She first touched her head then her heart. A dark red light flowed into Faith's body. Faith eyes opened.

"Faith, sister Slayer you will once again be need by your sister side. The two of you have been used by men as a weapon. Your knowledge of dark and light will help you all. You soon will be award with your own champion. He will be worthy of your heart and soul. He will fight for you showing you a love you have never know before. You will find happiness for the first time in your life."

Isabella slowly made her way to the last person who was frozen.

"Buffy and Spike please each of you take Dawn's hand into your own." Isabella said finally standing in front of Dawn.

Both Buffy and Spike looked at each other in confusion. Doing what they were told. Each holding Dawn's hand.

Isabella knew the last of the lies and interferences was about to be revealed.

"Spike I need you to bring your demon out."

Spike looked at Isabella with a curious look, and again complied. Spike shifted into his game face.

Isabella place one hand on Dawn's head and the other on her heart. A yellow light began to form on Buffy's hand and a blue light began to form on Spike's hand both lights engulfing Dawn's body. A bright green light swirled around Dawn's body. Dawn's eyes opened.

"Dawn you were made from the blood of Buffy and Spike. Thus you are their child. You are the Key and heart of the Chosen One and her Vampire Champion. You are the greatest gift given to both your mother and father. You are immortal just as your parents are. You will help them protect Earth. Your parents needed you now thus the reason for your arrival fully grown. Your powers will begin to show now that the truth has been revealed. You will see them as your parents and have the relationship that you have now. You will also find love with a vampire who is of the same line as your father. He is undone now but will come to you when you least expected."

"Dawn is our daughter?" Both Spike and Buffy asked at the same time and in awe.

Dawn squealed in delight hugging her parents. She suddenly felt at home in their arms.

"Chosen One and her Vampire Champion these are your allies and family. Now you are ready to go back and face what is to come." Isabella said.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Anyone surprised that I gave Dru her soul back? Keep those reviews coming. Next chapter we find out what Buffy and Spike have to do to save Earth.

Also I'm wondering if either Buffy or Spike like the idea that Dawn is going to be mated with a Vampire. I wonder who it can be any guesses?


	5. Chapter 5 A Tad Back In Time

First off thank you all for taking the time for the reviews.

Just to clear something up: Angel is NOT Dawn's mate. Dawn's mate however is from the Aurelius line. Keep guessing some of you have really good guesses.

Authors notes: Please remember this is taking place after Chosen and right into NFA I have used the last line from the Angel series and will be in Italic. The visions that Dru and Joyce have will be in Bold. Special guest stars: Charles Gunn and Illyria. Honestly I haven't decided if I want to keep Gunn and Illyria in the story. Please let me know if you would like to see them again.

Updated some mistakes.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: A Tad Back In Time

"What do you mean go back?" Spike asked.

"I am sending you all back in time just as the fight in the alley happens. You'll have your memories intact. Buffy, Oz and Faith will help Spike fight the demons. Tara you are to put a protection spell on all of them. Dawn will close the portal with just one drop of blood. Tara, Wesley, and Anya will guide her to the portal and use your powers. Merrick, Dru, and Joyce will be waiting for you near the alley. Dru will protect Joyce from any harm. Now you are ready." Isabella said.

Spike pulled Buffy and Dawn into a hug.

"I'll be waiting for you, Pet." Spike said placing a kiss onto Buffy's head.

Before Buffy could replied she saw Isabella raising her arms and a golden light emanated from her, and the next thing Buffy knew she was standing in the rain. She looked around and saw Oz and Faith just behind her. She was surprised to find the scythe in her hand. She could hear and see the ugly demons racing towards Spike. Then she saw and heard a voice that just made her blood boil.

_"Well, personally I kinda want to slay the dragon." He paused for a moment and then said "Let's go to work."_

Buffy walked passed Charles Gunn and Illyria tapping Angel on his shoulder.

Angel turned around, his eyes widen in surprise and he opened his mouth to say something.

Not giving him anytime to say anything Buffy punches him in the nose sending him flying into the first waves of demons coming at them.

"That was for not letting me know my boyfriend was back, Angel um I mean Peaches." Buffy yelled at Angel.

"Oi Luv I love you woman." Spike said elated that Buffy used one of his name's for Angel.

He went into game face and punched the demon.

They all began to fight off the demons.

Dawn, Tara, Wesley and Anya were near the portal opening.

Dawn eyes widen in fear as the ugly demons started to poor out.

"Don't worry they can't see us. We are invisible to them, Tara has placed the protection spell on all of us." Wesley said taking Dawn's hand guiding her to the portal.

"I thought his soul would stop him from doing this again." Dawn stated.

"His soul has been corrupted for a while now, Dawnie."

"Yes, that's true and even more so when he took over Wolfram and Heart."

Standing in front of the portal Anya held out her hand and a jewel crested dagger appeared. She handed the dagger to Dawn.

"Dawn, just a small prick should do." Anya said.

Dawn looked at the dagger and nodded. She took the dagger pricking her finger. She formed a small drop of blood letting it fall into the portal opening.

Tara touched Dawn's hand and said a small incantation healing Dawn's small wound. She grabbed Dawn's hand and she motion for Anya and Wesley to form a circle. Using the powers that were given to them a green light flashed and they successfully closed the portal.

"Think they know?" Anya asked.

"I'm sure they do."

"Angel so going to get his ass kicked." Dawn smiling reminiscent of Spike.

At that moment Tara saw a glimpse of Spike in her.

A green light flashed and both Buffy and Spike knew that Dawn had just finished closing the portal.

"What the fuck?! A dragon, hey B heads up." Faith said pointing at the dragon.

The dragon started to fly down towards them when it was suddenly struck by lightning falling down to its death.

Oz shaking his head in disbelief looking up to the sky and said, "Thanks Isabella."

Gunn fell to the ground bleeding from his wounds.

"You are taking my violence away." Illyria said walking up to Buffy.

"Back off, Blue there are demons to kill, yeah." Spike said while killing the demon.

He turned his back for a moment and a demon appeared behind him.

Buffy notice the demon, it was the same demon that had killed Spike in the earlier vision.

"Oh no you don't, nobody messes with my boyfriend." Buffy said rushing towards the demon.

The demon punched Buffy sending her to the floor. She quickly got to her feet swing the scythe and completely cutting off its head.

Buffy, Spike, Oz, Faith and Illyria quickly got rid of the demons. The demons were no match for them.

Demon bodies laid on the ground. The Champions had adverted Hell on Earth.

Faith and Oz went to Gunn.

"B we need to take him to Tara quickly." Faith said as Oz helped Gunn to his feet.

"We are good here." Buffy nodded.

Merrick, Joyce, and Dru were standing at the mouth of the alley.

Dru clapped happily and said, "Granddaughter has closed the bright hole."

"Granddaughter oh you mean my granddaughter, yes she has." Joyce smiled.

"No grandmummy my granddaughter." Dru said giggle softly.

"What do you mean your granddaughter?" Joyce asked a little confused.

"I sired William and he is The Key's daddy so I'm her granmum as like you."

"Oh"

"Joyce you'll get a headache trying to figure it out." Merrick stated.

"Ok oh there he is." Joyce said with a look of disgust while she pointed at Angel.

"Yes I have seen from above what he has put my dear girl through." Merrick said sadly.

Both Merrick and Joyce cheered when they saw Buffy punch Angel in the nose.

Joyce closed her eyes for a moment getting a vision: **Angel grabbing and shaking Buffy violently, and Spike growling with anger. Faith and Oz were bringing a wounded young man to Merrick. Wesley, Anya and Dawn helping Tara healing the young man.**

"Merrick I think I just had a vision. You need to stay here Faith and Oz are bringing an injured man. Tara will be here soon with the others." Joyce said walking into the alley.

At the same moment Dru received her vision: **Angel going into game face and attacking Joyce. Dru saving Joyce from Angel's attack.**

Angel slowly got up to his feet rubbing his nose. He was in shock and mad. How dare she show up here in his town. Who does she think she is. He was The Powers That Be Champion. He walked towards Buffy. He grabbed her by both her shoulders turning her to face him. He ignored the growl coming from Spike.

"Buffy what the hell are you doing here? If I wanted you here I would have let Giles know." Angel said shaking her.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Joyce said standing right behind him.

Angel turned around at the voice. His eyes widen in shock. He changed into game face shoving Buffy to the ground near Spike's feet. He rushed towards Joyce knocking her to the ground.

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed as she fell.

"Buffy!" Spike exclaimed as he moved just in time to catch Buffy.

Joyce fell to the ground with Angel on top of her with his hands around her neck.

"Who are you" Angel demanded as he choked Joyce not noticing the soft growl behind him.

Dru grabbed Angel's shoulder pulling him off Joyce. She was able to threw him against a building. She seemed to float as she walked to him.

"Angel beast cannot attack the Sunshine's mummy. Bad daddy no tea for you."

Angel let out a loud growl trying to show his dominance to everyone around him.

"Dru." Angel growled getting ready to attack his favorite Childe.

"Enough!" Buffy said walking up to them.

Buffy placed herself in between Angel and Dru.

"Buffy, move I need to take care of Dru, before she attacks you."

Buffy took a deep breath and said, "Nope don't think she will. If you ever touch my mother or anyone that I care about again I will personally kill you." She said with a serious look.

"Watch who you are talking too, Buffy. I'm The Powers That Be champ-"

"Not anymore, Peaches." Spike interrupted walking towards them.

He slipped out of game face and helped Joyce to her feet. He made sure that Joyce was behind him in case he had to defend her.

Buffy's face lit up when she saw that Spike was not hurt and said, "The Powers are the ones who sent me and my team. Once again Angel you decided to destroy the world only this time you had your soul. I was sent to clean up your mess."

"Buffy that is just not possible. You have no contact with The Powers like I do." Angel said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Rude much don't patronize me, Angel. I'm The Slayer. You are no longer Champion to The Powers That Be. You need to back off now." Buffy stated.

Angel looked at her in disbelief. He was not going to be robbed at his redemption. He looked at Buffy trying to use the control he had over her.

Buffy suddenly knew what he was trying to do and narrowed her eyes.

Angel kept trying to make Buffy do what he wanted, and he just couldn't figure out why the Claim wasn't working. The Claim he placed without her knowledge when she was trying to save his life. Why isn't it working? He thought to himself.

Spike growled loudly knowing exactly what Angel was trying to do. He was close to losing complete control to his demon. His demon wanted to rip Angel apart for trying to control his Slayer.

"Bloody fuckering Hell it doesn't work anymore, Peaches." He said with between his teeth.

Buffy slapped Angel across his face.

"How dare you? I was trying to save your life. The Powers have taken that away. You will no longer have any control over me again. You need to leave now."

Angel step back for a moment. He was surprised by the events that were happening. He need time to regroup to figure out what to do. He needed to get in touch with Whistler. He made his way out of the alley.

Suddenly a dark flash appeared above in the sky Willow, Xander and Giles stood in the alley.

"Buffy!" The watcher exclaimed.

"Oh my Goddess, Spike!"

* * *

Please keep those reviews coming.

Well looks like The Scoobies have appeared. How will they react that they have been demoted from The Powers That Be? And that there is a New Team. Will Spike and Buffy finally kiss? Find out in Chapter 6 Enter The Scoobies and The Watcher.


	6. Chapter 6 Enter the Watcher & the scoobi

Author's notes: I'm in the middle of remodeling my kitchen. So I won't be able to update everyday.

Keep those reviews coming, they inspire me to write. Here is chapter 6..

Quick note today 7/14/13 I was showing this entire story to one of my friends and she noted my mistakes so I fixed this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: Enter the Watcher and the Scoobies

Xander Harris was speechless seeing Buffy standing next to Spike. His first thought was 'oh no. How did she find out?' Yes he, Willow, and Giles knew Spike was back. Angel had called them to inform them of the bleach menace's return. They all decided not to tell Buffy or Dawn. They all agreed it was for their own good.

Willow Rosenberg was in shock. She turned to look at her best friend Xander. He was clearly upset. She then thought I'm just going to have to do another compulsion spell on Buffy. That always works. We know what's best for her. How did she find out anyways? How did she get here?

Rupert Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. Oh dear Lord, she found out. How did she find out? We were so careful.

"Oh bugger." Spike said seeing the Scoobies and the Watcher.

Buffy reached out her hand taking Spike's hand into her own.

"Can this day get any weirder?" She asked smiling up at him.

Spike smiled back in awe.

"Sunshine, Angel beast told them about my dark prince's return." Dru said moving to Buffy's side.

Xander's, Willow's, and Giles's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

Willow quickly put her hand out using her magic to move Dru from Buffy. Only her magic wasn't working on Dru.

"Oh dear Lord Buffy watch out!" Giles exclaimed in alarm.

Xander immediately took out his stake. The one he always kept on his person. He quickly ran towards Drusilla. He raised his hand wanting more than anything to stab Dru's heart. Only Buffy was quicker. She grabbed Xander's wrist, and held tightly.

"Xander stop it." Buffy said slowly and carefully.

"Buffy, I'm trying to help you. She is going to kill us all. Do your job and get rid of them." Xander spat angrily desperately to shake Buffy's grip.

"None of you know what's going on." Buffy said.

"Whelp I wouldn't mess with the Slayer right now. That is if you know what is good for you." Spike said.

"You shut up! Willow, do something." Xander commanded.

"I'm trying, but something keeps repelling my magic." Willow said walking towards them.

"Buffy let Xander go." Giles said firmly.

She rolled her eyes. Not at all surprised the Scoobies were trying to take complete control. They knew nothing about the situation. She ignored Giles.

"Drop the stake Xander and back off now." Buffy said squeezing tighter at his wrist.

Xander was fuming mad. He winced a little. He dropped the stake but didn't move.

Willow decided it was time for the compulsion spell on Buffy.

"Buffy release Xander. You know Xander is right. Agree with us." Willow commanded.

"Red it's not going to work." Spike said.

"Spike you don't know anything." Willow said with contempt.

"I am ashamed of all three of you. How dare you use magic against my daughter?" Joyce stated coming out from behind Spike.

"Merciful Zeus!"

"Oh my Goddess!"

"Oh dear Lord but, but-"

"Did you not hear what Buffy said?" Joyce asked shaking her head and continued, "Do you ever listen to her?"

"You are not Joyce! We know Joyce is dead. You are some kind of demon." Xander said.

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She counted to ten. She said a brief prayer to The Powers.

"My mom is not a demon. None of you know what is going on."

"Let me go, and tell us then." Xander stated.

"Xander you attack anyone I'm going to let Spike get you." Buffy threatened letting Xander go.

Spike smirked rolling his tongue against his teeth. Oh how he wanted to hurt Xander.

Xander literally turn pale.

"Buffy."

"Buffy do tell me what has gotten into you? You are not acting like yourself."

"Mr. Giles I suggest you use a different tone with my daughter."

At that moment Dru began having a vision: **Buffy explaining to them what happened with The Powers. Willow's eyes going black pulling magic to use against Buffy. Tara stopping Willow.**

Dru began to giggle and said, "They should be punished. The dark red witch wants to use magic again, Sunshine. Be careful, dearest."

"What is going on?" Giles asked.

"Bugger, Rupes shut the hell up, and we will tell you." Spike growled. He had enough of the bickering Scoobies.

"Spike calm down." Buffy said turning her attention to him. She stroked his cheek trying to calm his demon. "I'm fine they can't hurt us anymore, honey. Let's get this over with. Buffy wants some smooches." Buffy whispered so only Spike could hear the words.

"I'm only going to say this once." Buffy said facing the Scoobies and Watcher.

"The Powers That Be revealed themselves to me. They took me to their realm. They showed me many, many things and this apocalyptic moment. As the Slay-"

"You are no longer The Slayer, Buffy. Hello my mojo." Willow interrupted as if Buffy was a child.

"No more interruptions. If you don't want to hear what I have to say then we will leave." Buffy responded firmly.

"Buffy, do continue."

"The Powers said I am the Chosen One. I'm not just the Slayer anymore, but I'm an immortal Slayer. The other Slayers will go back to being potentials soon. Like I said The Powers were the ones to send me here. I was shown every lie you three have told me. They-"

"Be that as it may, we have never had any contact with The Powers That Be. So what you saw was a delusion." Giles stated not wanting to hear anymore.

Buffy turned to her team and said, "We need to leave. They aren't going to listen to me."

"She has to be under a thrall, and I know the vampire that did it." Xander said pointing directly at Spike.

"Buffy, I do believe Xander is right. Willow, get Buffy and teleport us to headquarters." Giles commanded and then looked at Spike, "If you come anywhere near us again I will personally stake you."

Spike shook his head. He stiffened when he saw a smile across Willow's face. He and Drusilla let out a loud growl.

Willow's eyes darken with magic. She frowned when she felt her power fizzled.

Buffy was furious at them. They were still trying to control her.

"Hello, people it's my life! You should have listen to Spike earlier, Willow. It won't work. Your magic doesn't work on us anymore. You have all disappointed me for the last time." Buffy said angrily.

"Buffy, we are your friends. I don't know what Spike did. He probably paid some demon look like your mother. We are just trying to help you. Come on before Dawnie finds you missing." Willow said.

Willow tried again. However this time she was flung back with a magical force. She hit the building hard knocking out the wind from her lungs.

Xander and Giles rushed to Willow's aid.

"What just happened?" Xander asked Giles.

"Willow was using black magic." Tara answered coming into the alley.

"Tara? Tara what, how?

"Oh Willow what have you become." Tara said standing next to Joyce.

"Wills that is not Tara. She would never use magic against you. Giles I'm seriously freaking out here. I'm seeing dead people." Xander said helping Willow to her feet.

Giles narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. He just knew they had to get Buffy away from Spike.

"Spike what have you done?" Giles asked.

"How dare you blame Spike? He's the Champion. How is he at fault?" Joyce asked in anger.

"He's an evil vampire, demon. And who said he was a champion." Xander replied.

A green light flashed. Dawn and Anya appeared suddenly behind Buffy.

"That was so cool Anya. You were right. All I had to do is think where I want to go. I didn't even need blood. Thank you." Dawn said excitedly.

"Buffy, Faith said she needs you. Also that blue scary lady saw Wesley and teleported out." Anya stated.

"Anya, but you're dead."

Xander was freaking out. What the hell? He saw red. He glanced at the stake on the floor. He quickly picked it and charge towards Spike.

"No!" Dawn yelled.

"Xander no!" Buffy exclaimed.

Xander didn't get the chance. Spike punched Xander in the face. Xander landed on his ass.

"Tha' it we are leaving. Anya or Dawn get us out of here. Take us to Faith. I'm worried about Charlie Boy."

"Buffy I forbid you to leave." Giles said.

"You forbid her! Who do you think you are, Mr. Giles?"

Buffy looked at Anya and Dawn and said, "Now would be a good time."

Dawn nodded closing her eyes concentrating on her new family. A green flashed and they were gone.

Giles, Xander, and Willow stood with a surprised look.

"Giles we have to go after them." Xander said.

"I know, Willow let's do a locator spell." Giles said.

"We need to find Angel. He can help too. Especially since we know Buffy is in a thrall." Willow said.

They left the alley way heading to the Hyperion.

A dark figure appeared watching The Scoobies leave.

"Whistler."

Whistler appeared standing next to the dark figure.

"Yeah boss I saw and heard everything too." Whistler said tapping his fedora.

"Go to Angel tell him whatever he wants to hear."

"Man, did you not here The Slayer? She's met with The Powers. When Angel finds out that I was never a representative of the Powers, I'm dead."

"Yes, only the Scoobies don't believe her. He will believe you. As for Buffy, our plans remain the same. When the time is right I'll come out from hiding."

Both figures vanished into thin air.

* * *

Well what do you think? Ah the Scoobies trying to control Buffy. Spoiler for chapter 7 You're the One Buffy and Spike get down and dirty they have a year worth of sex to make up for...


	7. Chapter 7 You're The One

Thank you for the reviews.

Warning Adult Content in this chapter.

Quick note today 7/14/13 I was showing this entire story to one of my friends and she noted my mistakes so I'm fixed this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: YOU'RE THE ONE

Tara was healing Gunn's wounds when Merrick received a message from Isabella. He told Tara that Wesley, Faith, and Oz would take care of Gunn. She was needed in the alley Willow was going to use dark magic against Buffy. Tara hurried to the alley. Merrick began to pace back and forth. He then sent Dawn and Anya to hurry things up. He was worried for his dear girl.

A flash of green light appeared in front of him.

"I swear I love these powers." Dawn said jumping on her toes.

"Dawn!" Buffy and Spike exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I so promised I will always be careful." Dawn said.

Buffy shook her head in amusement.

"Luv, maybe we should bind her powers." Spike said.

"No, Isabella said Anya, would help her. We'll keep a very close eye on her." Buffy paused for a moment and smiled, "Hey on the bright side she got us away from them."

Buffy giggled and then said, "Did you see their faces."

"Yeah that was a Kodak moment." Dawn stated laughing.

"The group started laughing all except Dru and Merrick. Dru tilted her head slightly.

"Sunshine I can hear them coming."

Buffy stopped laughing shaking her head tears forming in her eyes. She was sad, mad and disappointed in her friends and mentor. How could they do that to her?

"Sweetie it's ok to be angry at them." Joyce said.

"Mom I'm so disappointed in them. They think they can control me. I feel like they want me to be the bot." Buffy said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms and said, "Hush, luv we are here for you."

"I just don't know if I will ever be able to trust them ever again."

"Pet, don't cry I hate to see you like this. Isabella said they have a chance to change, yeah."

"Spike they are never going to change. Isabella showed me what they think. They think they know what's best for me."

"Sweetie, all you have to do is take back control." Joyce said reaching out her hand to comfort her daughter.

"What's happened?" Merrick asked.

"I will tell you all about it later. Right now we need shelter. I know where we can all stay." Joyce said.

"Where are the others?" Anya asked.

"Demon Girl said Illyria had teleported out. Is Charlie Boy ok? Spike asked concerned.

"Umm you mean that blue hair lady, then yes. I was able to stop the bleeding, but he was in bad shape. Merrick sent Faith, Wesley and Oz with him to the hospital."

"Where are we going to stay?" Anya asked.

"My old house." Answered Joyce.

"Mom, what about dad?"

"It was never your father's house, sweetie."

"Can I take us?" Dawn asked looking at both Spike and Buffy.

Spike was about to shake his head no when he heard the Scoobies coming closer to them.

"This is the last time tonight understood, Nibblet. Anya will get the rest." Spike said.

Dawn nodded and once again concentrated. A green light engulfed them and they suddenly appeared in a living room.

"Wow nothing's changed." Buffy said looking around her old house.

"It is home Buffy. I will get everyone settle in." Joyce said.

Buffy nodded her head. She grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him to the stairs. They raced up the stairs. She stopped to open her bedroom door.

Buffy walked slowly into her old bedroom. She exhaled deeply.

"Luv?" Spike asked.

"I jus- I just never thought I'd be here again."

"It doesn't seem real, yeah. It's almost like your room in Sunnyhell." He said standing in front of her.

"Not quite." Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck.

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her tightly into a hug. He pushed her away a little to see her eyes.

"Can I have my smooches now?" Buffy asked pouting.

"Oi look at that lip." Spike whispered slowly lowering his head towards her lips.

"You're gonna get it." Buffy whispered back meeting Spike's lips.

* * *

Isabella sat alone in the Great Hall. She had watched everything on The Walls of Life. There was a new player involved. Not liking what she had witness she decided her Chosen Ones will need extra help. She stood up waving her hand. She conjured up a column with a bowl of sand. She walked over to the bowl grabbing a handful of sand. She kneeled onto the floor making three small piles of sand. She stood up waving her hand. She watched as the sand swirled and began to form into vampire beings. Before her now stood Sam Lawson and Penn both were sired by the Cursed One and the other was a master vampire name James. They had been killed by Angel.

Sam Lawson looked around and said, "Ma'am"

Penn growled, "What is this?"

James looked around at all three of them and growled loudly.

Isabella smiled and said, "You three will do."

* * *

For the first time in more than a year, their lips met. Their tongues battled for dominance. Spike knew Buffy would need to take a breath soon. He pulled back just a tad. He placed his forehead to hers. Even thought he didn't need to breathe he was breathing heavy.

"Mmm lips of Spike." Buffy said breathing heavy.

Spike laughed his deep laugh that Buffy at one time found annoying, now she found it sexy. He stopped laughing. Suddenly becoming serious he caressed her cheek gently. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Kitten I don't want this to be like the last time. I don't think my heart can take it, pet." Spike whispered his fears.

"William it won't. I know what I want for the first time in a long time. I-I want this. Isabella showed me I was always meant to be with you. Do you remember Willow's 'Thy Will Be Done' spell? Do you remember I was so happy being with you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes it's what convinced me that you felt the same way I did." Spike answered looking deeply into her eyes.

"I think The Powers were showing us something there that we belong to each other. I know we've been through a lot together. You know I've never been good at saying things, but right now I'm going to try. I just pray that you can still read me like only you can." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oi pet, please don't cry. Your tears undo me." Spike said softly.

Buffy shook her head trying to form the words. She was never good at expressing her emotions. She had always built a wall around her heart. There was only one man who ever saw through her and he was standing right in front of her.

"William I need to say this. I've never said this to you. I'm sorry for treating you so horribly. Especially after I started having feeling for you. I'm sorry for my friend's and mentor's opinions meaning more to me than my own. I'm sorry I left it too late to say I love you before you died in front of m-"

"Luv stop."

"No I need to do this Spike." Buffy said and continued, "The night Angel came to give us the amulet I told Angel you were in my heart. In a way I was saying goodbye to him and my teenage fantasy. The truth is you have been in my heart since the spell. I loved you without a soul and I love you with one. You amazed me Spike. You went against your nature for me. You got a soul for me. No one has ever done something like that for me, not even Angel. You showed me that you truly love me. You are the one man who has stayed at my side even when I didn't want it. I truly want this William. Like I'm the One for you, you are the One for me. We already share a daughter which is weird in itself. We are family William. I want to be your mate." Buffy said.

"Buffy do you know what you're asking?" Spike asked in awe.

"Yep." Buffy said popping the p loudly and said, "I know Isabella showed you the same images. I want that Spike. I want you only you." Buffy said.

"Once we do this there is no going back. I want you to be sure, Buffy." Spike said seriously.

Buffy knew that when Spike said her name it was serious. She smiled and said, "Yes I want this. I'm giving you your crum- no scratch that I'm giving you my heart. I want the demon and the man to be my mate. I promise to show you everyday of our lives that I truly love you."

"Buffy, my Buffy."

He had always wanted to belong to someone. He always wanted to be loved. He finally felt worthy of her.

They kissed passionately. They quickly removed their clothing. For the first time ever Buffy was actually feeling shy. As many times they had sex she never once felt shy. The difference this time was Buffy was giving Spike her heart. The wall around her heart had finally crumbled. She had finally found true love and her true soul mate.

Spike picked her up walking over towards the bed. He placed Buffy on top of the covers.

"Bloody hell woman, I love you." He said getting on top of Buffy.

Buffy smiled and said, "I love you too. Now make with the smooches."

He smiled brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He bent his head kissing her savoring her lips. She returned his kiss softly. He wrapped his arms around her body messaging her back up and down. She placed her hands on his shoulders. One of his hands drifted from her back to her breast. Her breast fit perfectly into his hand as if they were made for just him. He stopped kissing her lips and began making his way towards her neck. He growled when he stopped at the bite mark. Those bite marks were left by the Master, Angel, and Dracula those poofters had marked his beautiful slayer. He knew once he placed his claiming mark those marks would disappear. He continued to suck and lick her neck feeling her pulse quicken. He was already hard. If possible he was getting harder. He grabbed her hand guiding it to his hard large cock. She slowly began to stroke it up and down which caused him to groan. He stopped kissing her neck slowly making his way towards her nipple that was calling to him. He began to lick suck on that nipple. He shifted a little to the side. Both were beginning to breathe a little harder and faster. Buffy could feel herself getting wet. Spike's hand stopped playing with her nipple, slowly sliding his fingertips down her stomach, the further down. She opened her legs inviting him to touch her. She longed for that touch. He caressed her inner thigh and just to torture a little repeated the same movement on her other thigh.

"Spike!" Buffy protested loudly.

She wanted his touch. He continued to feast on her nipple as he slowly began to rub his finger along her hot wet slit. He found her clit making her toes curl. She started to tremble uncontrollable. She could feel the start of her climax but it was still a little far off. He rubbed his finger harder against her clit feeling her getting wetter and wetter. He slips one finger inside of her. Oh he loves the fact that she is still tight. Buffy becomes wetter and clinched her inner muscles around his finger. He now has two fingers inside of her. He pumps his finger faster and harder hitting the right spot.

"Spike! I want you in me now! Please baby, please!"

"Bloody hell I want you." Spike said taking his fingers out from her and licking them.

He kneels between her legs. Buffy opens her legs wider. He positions himself to her open core. He strokes his hard cock up and down her wet slit. As much as his demon is begging him to slam into her he still has control. He guides the head of his cock into her hot wet core, and slowly moves in and out.

"OhhmyGod Spike! William!"

"Bloody hell baby your pussy is so hot and tight." Spike groaned as he continued to move in and out.

Buffy moaned loudly in pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist causing him to moan again and picking up the pace. She could feel the beginning of her climax. He could feel his balls tighten.

"Oh fuck baby you feel so good. So hot I'm goin' to burn up baby."

"Spike fuck me hard baby!" Buffy said breathless.

"Tha' it baby cum for Spike." He said as his hips slapped hard against hers. He was close to losing control.

"Spike fangs in me now!"

That was it Spike growled loudly losing control and his demon took over. Buffy actually felt Spike's body change. He seemed so much large which triggered her first orgasm. Buffy exposed her neck more feeling Spike unneeded cool breath against it. He gently place a kiss on her pulse and licked her neck. He slowly bit into her neck not wanting to cause her any discomfort. Buffy prepared herself for the pain of being bitten by a vampire. All she felt was pure ecstasy. Spike groaned as he tasted the first pull of her powerful blood. He took three mouthful of blood.

"Mine!"

"Yours only yours."

He licked his mark closed and turned his head slight for Buffy to return the claim. He growled loudly when he felt Buffy's tongue on his neck. She licked Drusilla's mark once and bit him as hard as she could with her human teeth. She took three mouthful of his blood.

"Mine!"

"Yours luv always yours!"

Both felt something in them click into place. Buffy felt the biggest orgasm of her life hit. She screamed in pleasure when she felt Spike's cold cum spill inside her body.

Spike was breathing heavy. He slipped back into his human face having collapsed on top of Buffy. He propped himself onto his elbows to look at Buffy.

Buffy had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes. Her face lit up with happiness. She was happy.

"I love you, wife." Spike whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you, husband." Buffy whispered looking into his eyes.

Spike rolled off of Buffy onto his back placing Buffy on his chest. He started purring in happiness.

"You're purring." Buffy smiled into his chest.

"Yea I'm happy luv. Are you?"

Buffy nodded her head and said sleepily, "Buffy happy and sleepy"

"Sleep then, I'll be here when you wake up."

Both fell asleep peacefully in a long time. Spike feeling daylight break only got up to close the curtain and return to Buffy's side. He wrapped his arms around falling asleep again.

* * *

Keep those reviews coming.

Well look at that Sam Lawson, Penn and James are here. What does Isabella have plans for these vampires?

Spoiler: In chapter 8 Celebrate a Union: The Allies find out about Spike and Buffy claiming each other and celebrate. As does Angel only he feels it through the bloodlines exactly when Spike claimed Buffy. Whistler visits Angel and the Scoobies per his boss. And just who is his boss since we now know he doesn't actually work for TPTB?


	8. Chapter 8 Celebrating A Union

Everyone thank you for taking the time to review this story. Here is chapter 8 Celebrating A Union. Enjoy:)

Quick note today 7/14/13 I was showing this entire story to one of my friends and she noted my mistakes so I'm fixed this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: CELEBRATING A UNION

Angel was so upset he killed four demons on his way to the Hyperion. He walked into the hotel and growled loudly in frustration. His thoughts were wild. 'What the hell did Buffy mean that I'm not The Powers That Be champion anymore? Also there is no way Buffy would ever pick Captain Peroxide over me especially with the claim. Why didn't it work? They even said it wouldn't work. It always worked before.' He reached the counter and knocked off everything. And what bother him the most was not really Buffy it was Dru. His masterpiece had attack him. His Liam side was absolutely shocked and his Angelus side was livid. For the first time ever Liam side wanted control and he was fighting with the soul. 'What the hell is Dru doing?'

"Whistler, get your demon ass over here now?" Angel growled looking up to the ceiling.

He waited a moment nothing happened. He then reached over to the phone glad to find it still working. He dialed the watcher's cell phone.

'I'm the Champion. I've been working for good. How in the hell did Buffy find out about Spike. Something has to be wrong. Dru would never attack me. Fuck Giles answer the phone, ah finally.' He thought.

"Giles Buffy found out about Spike and is here in LA."

"Angel where are you? Something is wrong with Buffy. She found out about Spike. I believe Spike has Buffy in a thrall."

"Giles, I'm at the Hyperion. I don't know how she found out either. She just showed up and attacked me. I don't think Captain Peroxide had any time to put her in a thrall. It's something else." Angel stated.

"We are almost there." Giles said hanging up.

* * *

Isabella waved her hand and froze the two other vampires. She looked to Sam Lawson.

"Ma'am why?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"I needed to talk to you privately." She answered.

Isabella began to walk towards Lawson. She smiled waving her hand around his unbeating heart reading him. There she found it his humanity is still there.

"Your sire made you when he had a soul, which has allowed you to keep part of your humanity and a small part of your soul inside of you. You feel things, correct?"

"How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"I know a lot of things. I'm Isabella The Power of Balance of The Powers That Be." She answered.

Sam stood very still. He didn't know what to do.

"You died wanting a mission, correct?" Isabella asked as she circled around him.

"Yes, Ma'am my sire didn't give me one and killed me." He answered following her every movement with his eyes.

"I have a mission for you." She stated standing in front of him.

"What kind of mission, Ma'am?" He asked curiously.

She pointed to The Walls of Life and said, "Look at The Wall it never lies."

The Wall began to come to life with images of a young woman with long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Sam Lawson was taking by surprised he felt an instant connection to her.

"Who is she?" He whispered.

"She is The Key, daughter to my Chosen Ones a relative to your vampire family." Isabella stated.

"She is a vampire then?" He asked sadden for some reason.

"No, she is The Key a mystical energy that unlocks all dimensions. She was made from the blood of my Chosen One and her Vampire Champion."

"Who?" He asked.

"The Slayer Buffy Summers and her Vampire Champion William the Bloody are her parents."

"William?" He asked in complete shock.

"Yes your mission is to protect her from your sire."

"Why?"

"Your sire will want answers and will go after what he sees as the weakest person near my Chosen Ones."

"What's her name? What do I have to do?

"Dawn Summers. All I ask you is to protect her from harm."

"If I refuse your mission what happens to me?" He aske

"Then you will become dust again and offer her to one of them." She said pointing at the frozen vampires.

"No." He said fast lowering his head and eyes.

She looked at him and then said, "Do you not want a mission and the possibility to find love?"

He brought his head up at that word. He could have love. The concept was foreign to him. He never had the privileged to fall in love, not even when he was human.

"Yes." He whispered.

Isabella smiled nodding her head in approval. He would balance The Key as she would balance him. "Tonight you will be sent back." Isabella said.

* * *

Giles, Willow and Xander found Angel pacing back and forth.

"Angel." Willow said trying to get his attention.

"I thought we all agreed to keep Buffy and Spike apart. So what happened?" Angel asked looking directly at them.

"Um Angel we don't know. One moment Buffy was standing in front of me and the then next moment poof she was gone. I went straight to Giles, and he had me do a locator spell and nothing." Willow said.

"It's true Angel. Then two hours later I had Willow do another one and she appeared to be here in LA. Then we teleported here." Giles confirmed.

"Dead Boy, we think Spike put her in a thrall. She was talking about The Powers That Be showing her and telling her things. Then we saw dead people." Xander said.

Angel narrowed his eyes at Xander confused. He shook his head.

"No I had completely convinced Spike that Buffy had moved on with the Immortal. Buffy said The Powers That Be said I wasn't any longer champion."

"Buffy had told me the only time she's ever been contacted was when you were all grr." Willow said.

Giles took his glasses off. He closed his eyes. Could he have been mistaken in not listening to his Slayer?

"I do believe Buffy has never trusted Whistler, Willow." Giles said.

Oh, oh he's starting to believe what Buffy was telling us. I guess it's time for a compulsion spell on Giles again. She closed her eyes briefly quickly saying the spell.

Giles then quickly changed his thought.

"It still doesn't explain how Buffy showed up right when the fight started. Everything I had planned is down the drain. Now I have to find another way." Angel said thinking of his son's welfare.

"Be that as it may Angel, I believe Buffy is being controlled by something we must save her."

"I still say Spike has her in a thrall. I mean can you explain Joyce, Tara, and Anya being there. We know for a fact they are dead, and what's up with Dawn popping in like that. I say he paid demons to be them. We have to save Buffy." Xander stated.

"We will. I need to find out what is happening." Angel said and then loudly, "Whistler if you don't show up soon I'm going to rip you in half."

"That hurts Champ." Whistler said appearing by the stairs.

Xander screamed loudly.

"Finally what's going on?" Angel demanded.

"I need to talk to you in private big guy." Whistler said.

"We want to hear what you have to say, demon." Xander stated angrily.

"No can do. This doesn't concern you." Whistler said.

Angel motion Whistler to following him into his old office.

"Is it true, what Buffy said? I'm not the Champion anymore."

"No big guy you're still the champ. Everything is still the same as we have talked about before.

Angel smiled in relief he was still the Champion, but also confused.

"I knew she was lying. Buffy is still my re-" He stopped mid sentence he felt it through the bloodline.

"NO! NO! Fuck Spike I'm going to kill you." He roared.

Upon hearing Angel roar Whistler disappeared suddenly. Angel walked to the wall punching it. Willow, Xander and Giles came rushing in.

"What?" Giles asked.

"Spike claimed Buffy and Buffy claimed Spike." Angel vamped out and back into his human face.

"What?!" All three Scoobies yelled in shock.

(next morning)

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. It was dark in her room, but she could tell the Sun was out. She felt a cool hand rubbing her stomach. A soft kiss placed on her naked shoulder. She smiled and giggled when she wiggled in her mate's arms.

"Mornin' Luv."

"Morning Baby" She said happily.

"What's with the girly giggle, pet?" He asked starting to slide his hand down lower.

"Mmmm."

Finding her already wet. He put his fingers into her hot wet core. He removed them and rubbed her clit hard.

"Open your legs luv." He whispered rubbing his already hard cock against her ass cheek.

Buffy opened her legs and felt Spike slide into her. She took a deep breath feeling him move inside her. He played with her clit all the while he moved in and out picking up the pace. She knew she was getting wetter and wetter. She could hear their bodies slapping together. She felt her first orgasm hit. Her juices flowed from her body.

"That's it baby cum all over my cock." Spike whispered kissing her neck. He licked his claim mark and sent her into her second orgasm.

"Spike baby I'm cumming!"

"I'm gonna cum." Spike growled.

"Bite me Spike!" Buffy said grabbing the side of the bed.

Spike not missing a beat shifted into game face and bit over his mark. He felt Buffy's muscles tightened around him beginning to milk him dry. He came hard and fast. He pulled out of her.

"My wife, my love, my mate." He said.

"My husband, my love, my mate." She whispered back.

"Now that's the way to wake up." Buffy said turning around to face him. She had a smile on her face.

He kissed her gently.

"Oh God yes. Kitten I love to see you smile."

Buffy smiled and said, "I just realized something I haven't felt this happy since before I became The Slayer."

He smiled he loved seeing her like this. He always thought he was not deserving of her.

Her stomach growled loudly making both of them laugh.

"Luv, when was the last time you ate?" He asked concerned.

"I can't remember." She said.

"Right then let's get up shower first and get you some grub." Spike said getting up from the bed picking up his black jean putting them on.

She grabbed the sheets wrapping them around her body.

He was about to pick up Buffy when he felt through the bloodline bonds he could feel Angel's rage. Bloody hell. The Poof is mad. Spike thought.

He bent to pick her up. Buffy giggled in delight being picked up by Spike. She was living a fantasy right at this moment. He took her into the bathroom placing her onto her feet. He then turned on the shower.

"Let's get naked wife." Spike said removing both their clothing.

They step into the shower caressing each other. They made love again in the shower. The water turned cold which made Buffy shiver.

He quickly turned off the shower and handing her a towel. They dried quickly making their way back to her bedroom. Buffy opened the closet surprised to find clothing for the both of them.

"Wow. Think The Powers did this?" Buffy asked looking through the clothes picking out some jeans and a cream color tank top.

"Suppose so, pet." Spike said grabbing a pair of clean black jeans and a black shirt.

They got dressed in silence.

"Pet, Angel knows about the claim. Just as I'm sure Dru does. I can feel Angel's rage." Spike said running his fingers through his hair.

Buffy stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Oh can't I have just one day to enjoy this with you. How does he know?"

"Of course luv. He can't hurt either of us anymore. He felt it through the bloodline."

"Oh." Buffy said going to into the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair.

"You ok, luv?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

Buffy finished brushing her hair and opened up the drawer to find a new tooth brush. She hand it to him.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm not worried about Angel. I choose you. Who I honestly worry about is Willow, Xander and Giles. Spike do you think Willow, Xander, and Giles can really change?" She asked very concerned.

Spike looked at her brushing his teeth. He really thought about her question. As much as he would like to keep them away, he knew Buffy loved them. He finished brushing his teeth.

"Luv, I think it would be up to them to change. It might not be overnight, but they do love you."

"Do they? They have lied to me about almost everything."

"Come on pet you know in your heart you love them. Let's wait and see what happen, yea."

Buffy nodded her head.

They left the room hand and hand. The house was dark enough for Spike to move around. The aroma of coffee hit Buffy's nose. She let go of Spike hand and walked into the kitchen. She saw Merrick, Tara, Anya, Faith, Wesley, Oz, and Dawn sitting around the table. She saw her mom making pancakes.

"Morning oh give me caffeine goodness." Buffy said going to the cupboard to pull out a coffee mug. She poured herself some coffee.

"Morning."

"Wesley how's Charlie Boy?"

"He was stable last night." Faith answered.

"I'm going later to see him." Wesley said yawning.

"Where Dru?" Buffy asked.

"In the basement asleep." Merrick answered.

"We have an announcement to make." Spike said standing at the doorway.

"Yeah you guys claimed each other. We heard you giving Buffy many orgasms last night." Anya said smiling.

Buffy's cheeks becoming red from blushing.

Everyone around the table started to laugh.

"Oi!"

"Don't worry honey Tara put a silencing spell around your bedroom." Joyce said handing Buffy a plate full of pancakes.

"Yes Spike and I are mates." Buffy said grabbing the plate from Joyce and sitting next to Tara.

"Thank you." Buffy whispered.

Tara smiled and said, "Buffy you're glowing."

Joyce went over to Spike giving him a hug.

"Welcome to the family, William."

"Thanks Mum." Spike said returning the hug.

"Congratulations to you both." Merrick said getting up from where he sat extending his hand to Spike. And added, "You make sure you take good care of her."

"Always." Spike said accepting the hand.

Everybody else congratulated Spike and Buffy except Dawn.

Dawn looked at both her parents. She got up from her place and went to Buffy first.

"Congrats." She said placing her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy looked up and heard a whisper from Dawn, "Mom."

Buffy pulled Dawn into a hug.

"Thanks Dawnie." Buffy whispered softly letting Dawn go.

Dawn then went to Spike hugging him tightly around his waist.

"Li'bit?"

"Congrats daddy." Dawn said shyly.

"My Nibblet." Spike said hugging her tightly.

"You know, this calls for a celebration." Oz said.

"Yes let's celebrate." Joyce said.

They made plans to celebrate with a dinner honoring Buffy and Spike.

* * *

Please review.

Well look at that Isabella gave Sam Lawson a mission to protect The Key. I wonder what's up with Willow? Using a complusion spell on Giles, bad Willow? And the little demon Whistler tell Angel he's still the Champion...

Spoiler: Chapter 9 The Key, An Attack and A First Meeting: Angel attack Dawn; Lawson and Dawn meet; How will Spike and Buffy react to Dawn's attack?


	9. Chapter 9 The Key, An Attack & First Mee

I want to thank everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, and Alerted.

Please remember that not only will Buffy and Spike have to fight off The Scoobies and Angel in this story but there is a new player. Pay close attention. Also remember Drusilla and Joyce have vision and they are in bold.

Now enjoy Chapter 9 The Key, An Attack and First Meeting

Quick note today 7/14/13 I was showing this entire story to one of my friends and she noted my mistakes so I'm fixed this chapter. Don't worry next chapter will be ups soon as I'm done writing it.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: The Key, An Attack and First Meeting

As the dinner plans progressed Joyce, Anya, and Tara went to the store. Merrick, Wesley, and Faith went to the hospital to check on Gunn. Oz, Buffy, and Dawn set up the table for the celebration. Spike went back to get some more sleep. Dru stayed in the basement asleep.

Once the ladies arrived with the food they began to prepare. Dawn insisted that they should all dress in their best outfits since it was a celebration for her parents.

(Later that day)

Willow woke up feeling tired. She was up all night and half of the morning trying to find Buffy. Xander, Giles and Angel insisted on it. Their reaction was not surprising. Giles, Xander and she herself were disgusted about Buffy being mated to Spike. She knew they were expecting her to fix everything. She made her way down to the lobby of Hyperion. Angel was still asleep. She knew he would be up soon a few more minutes till sundown. She had just tried another locator spell still nothing was showing up on the map.

"Hey Wills, still haven't found the Buffster?" Xander asked.

"Nope, nothing, don't worry I'll keep trying."

Xander studied his best friend. He noticed her hair and he noticed a small black streak in her hair.

"Wills, you feeling ok?"

"You don't need worry. I'm just a little tired. I promise."

"Wills, you still have the compulsion spell on Giles?" Xander whispered softly.

"Yup I had too. It's for our own good." Willow whispered.

"I don't know Wills things are starting to get all wonky."

"Xander, I don't do wonky anymore. Remember I told you about that guy in London telling me that we were the only ones who can save Buffy."

"Yeah only nothing is happening the way he said it would go down. I'm starting to think he lied?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Xander. Do you think we should tell Giles?" Willow asked.

"Let's wait and see." Xander answered.

Willow nodded her head in agreement.

"Xan, what do you think it means with Joyce, Anya and Tara?"

"Don't it's not them. Come on Wills, it's all Spike's fault. It has to be."

"Don't get me started on Spike. I really thought he changed when he got his soul."

"How do we even know he had one to begin with? He's been a thorn in our side for years. Buffy should have staked his sorry ass a long time ago."

"Xander stop, you know as well as I do Buffy fell in love with him during my 'Thy Will Be Done' spell. Yes you and I both decided to put that spell on her. It was supposed to take those feelings and turned them into hate. Only she still felt his death. You didn't hear her crying at night for him. She was truly broken up about it."

"Are you starting to feel guilty then? We agreed it was for her own good. We both made a pact after Angelus we would never let Buffy fall for some other vampire."

"You are right it's for her own good. Only I can't help but wonder if Tara was really alive what she would think?"

"You never told her about all of the spells we put on Buffy?"

"No I kept all our secrets."

"We'll talk later. I hear Giles coming. I'm going to try another locator spell."

Giles joined them.

"Did you sleep ok G-man?"

"Xander?"

"I know, sorry."

Giles breathed in deeply.

"No, not really I'm worried for both Buffy and Dawn."

They heard a growl coming down the stairs.

"Dead Boy's awake."

"Shut up, boy I'm not in the mood." Angel growled as he passed them. He needed blood.

Dawn came down the stairs dressed in a light peach colored dress that just flowed with her body.

"Wow, D you look nice." Faith said helping Merrick move the chairs.

"Thanks. Why aren't you ready?"

"I think I'm going to go stay with Gunn. He's feeling down."

"Oh so you aren't going to celebrate with us." Dawn said raising her eyebrow.

"God kid you look like your father right now. I wonder why we never notice that. Look D Gunn needs someone to stay with him. He's all alone." Faith said.

"I get it."

"Faith, why don't you go ahead and go to the hospital. Thank you for helping me."

"No prob-" She said heading for the door.

Dru had finally woken up she was walking around the kitchen looking at everything curiously. She smiled when she felt Dawn coming into the kitchen.

"Hello granddaughter." Dru said smiling kindly to Dawn.

"Umm hi." Dawn said cautiously. She still didn't know if she should trust Dru.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you, little one."

"Why?"

"You're my family." Dru answered.

"Oh we are having a tea part for my dark prince and his sunshine." Drusilla said clapping her hands.

"Yes Dru." Joyce said smiling.

"I'm hungry."

"Buffy! I mean MOM!" Dawn called out panicking.

Spike upon hearing Dawn yell rushed down the stair.

"What Nibblet?"

Spike said rushing to his daughter's side. He looked around the room for danger.

"Dru is hungry."

"Oh bloody hell don't ever do that to me again, Nibblet."

"Morning my dark prince where is the Sunshine?"

"Dru there is blood in the fridge, yea."

Dru looked at Spike then refrigerator. It was a foreign contraption.

"I'll get it." Tara said.

Tara opened the door to the refrigerator getting the jar of blood out. Anya didn't notice Tara and bumped into her hard causing Tara to drop the jar. The glass broke spilling the blood on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Anya said helping Tara clean up the floor.

"Oh bugger."

"I'm sorry it was my fault."

"Don't worry Demon Girl. I'll just go to the butcher shop down the street."

"You can't leave. I'll go I promise to hurry up. Please you have to wait for my mom to come down the stairs. I promise to be quick."

"I don't know Li'Bit it's already dark."

"Please daddy."

"Bloody hell, fine but be fast ok."

Dawn dashed out of the house.

* * *

Isabella looked at The Walls then at Sam Lawson.

"It's time. Remember protect The Key always."

"I'm ready Ma'am."

Isabella closed her eyes a blind flash light appeared and Saw Lawson was gone from the Great Hall. Isabella turned to the other two frozen vampires.

"Soon." Isabella said looking at the The Walls of Life.

* * *

Angel walked back to the lobby.

"Since you can't get Buffy with the locator spell why not try Dawn." Angel said.

"I didn't think of that." Willow said racing up to her room to get her things for the new location spell this time on Dawn.

"Yeah if we can get to Dawn she would tell us everything." Xander said.

The seed was planted in Angel's head. 'Of course I should get to the little brat. She will tell everything she knows, especially about Dru-no I mean Buffy mating with Spike.' He thought.

"Angel you're genius I found her." Willow said showing them the map.

"I know where this is it's the butcher shop no far from here." Angel said.

"Willow teleport us there."

"No Willow has been using too much magic already." Giles stated.

"Giles I'm fine just tired is all."

"I'll go. I'll be quicker besides I need blood." Angel said already out the door.

"Giles are we going to follow him?"

"Absolutely we will follow."

Dawn walked fast to the butcher's shop. She suddenly had a bad feeling. She entered the shop bought the blood and hurried out.

"Dawnie!" Angel said walking up behind her.

Dawn yelped turning to see Angel now standing close to her. She back up a little.

"Hi Angel."

Everyone except Dawn and Faith were waiting for Buffy to come down the stairs. Joyce had informed everybody that Buffy was ready to come down.

Buffy walked down the stairs wearing a beautiful golden gown.

Spike standing at the foot of the stairs stared in awe. It reminded him when Buffy had come back from the dead. How beautiful she looked then coming down the stairs.

"Oh God you are breath taking, luv." Spike said reaching out his hand to take Buffy's hand.

Her smile lit up the room. She took Spike's hand into her own and let him escort her to the dining area.

Joyce was about to hand the champagne glass to Buffy when she dropped it. The glass shattered and Joyce got a vision: **Angel attacking Dawn grabbing her by the neck threatening to choke her. Angel asking about Spike and Buffy's whereabouts. Dawn frighten.**

"Mom."

Drusilla growled loudly when she got her vision: ** Angel threatening to rape Dawn; a vampire with dark hair hitting Angel; Angel threatening to kill both.**

Drusilla growled loudly. She was upset.

"They are having visions." Merrick said.

"Bloody hell what kind of vision would have them reacting this way." Spike said.

Spike walked to Dru fearing for everyone safety. He had never seen her, this upset and growling.

"AngelattackingDawnatthebutchershop."

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Angel beast hurting granddaughter no, no Angel beast will not touch my granddaughter!" Drusilla growled loudly and said, "Baby brother will protect her."

Spike eyes widen and growled so loudly that the windows shook. They all rushed out of the house.

"Dawnie didn't Buffy teach you not to go out after dark. Come on take me to Buffy." Angel said between his teeth.

Dawn's eyes widen she knew she was in trouble.

"Dawnie I want to know everything. Or I'll let Angelus come out to play. He likes young virginal girls like you."

Dawn dropped the jars of blood. She took off running only to be stopped by Angel. He grabbed her by the neck squeezing tightly.

"Tell me Dawn where are Spike and Buffy. Tell me what I want to know."

"Buffy will never forgive you if you hurt me, Peaches." Dawn spat she tried digging her nails into his hand.

Angel was livid, "What Spike been teaching you to say that." He said squeezing tightly knowing that she would pass out soon.

"Hey Chief."

Angel threw Dawn roughly to the ground turned to around to the voice.

"Miss me." Sam Lawson growled kicking Angel in the chest hard enough that Angel flew against the building.

Dawn looked up and saw a really cute guy.

The guy looked down and helped Dawn up to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Dawn looked into his eyes and nodded. Nothing like this ever happens to her. They both felt an instant connection.

A loud growl sounded behind them and Angel tackled both Dawn and Lawson onto the floor using this body.

"I'll kill you again boy. Then I'll kill you Dawnie." Angel growled in game face.

They all heard the commotion going on not far away. They saw a young man with dark brown hair attacking Angel and saving Dawn. Then they saw Angel attacking both Dawn and the young man.

Drusilla growled even louder than Spike. Her family was in danger. She used her speed to get to them faster.

"Angel beast!" Drusilla roared attacking Angel.

Angel was shocked by once again being attacked by Dru.

Buffy and Spike stopped only for a second in complete surprised.

"Bloody Hell!"

Dru grabbed Angel by the lapels of his coat and threw him against the building.

"Drusilla!" Angel roared.

"You will not hurt our family." Drusilla said seriously happy that no pixies were whispering in her head. She needed to stay lucid to protect her family.

Angel attacked Drusilla. He used his body weight overpowering her. Drusilla was trying to scratch his face with her long nails. He punched her in the face knocking her out.

"Angel!" Spike roared pulling Angel off of Dru.

Buffy ran to Dawn. She helped Dawn up from the ground. She placed her body to protect her from anymore harm. She looked at the guy that saved Dawn and nodded at him. She noticed that he also stood near Dawn in a protective stance.

The two master vampires were in game face growling.

"Separate!" Tara yelled.

Spike growled loudly he couldn't move and he was absolutely raging Angel had attacked his daughter.

"Glenda now is not the time." Spike growled.

"Release!" Willow seeing Angel frozen. She was trying to help him as she came running towards from the other side.

Angel felt the release of magic and attacked Spike.

Spike ready for Angel's attack ducking the punch. Spike lost control of his demon. His demon wanted to rip apart Angel for attacking Dawn. Spike punched Angel with all his might sending Angel fly backwards.

Willow felt her power surge and used it against Spike sending him into the other building hard.

Dawn and Buffy eyes widen. Buffy ran to Spike side.

Dawn gasped as she saw her father flung to the building. She saw Willow's eyes turned black and she felt the dark magic. She angrily walked up to Willow and slapped her across the face.

"Dawn." Willow said surprised.

An unexplainable rage happen within Dawn she grabbed Willow by the hair and pulled, hit, and scratched. She had tears flowing down her face. Willow had used dark magic and she was going to use it on her father.

"Pet Dawn." Spike groaned and smiled "Tha's my Nibblet."

Buffy rushed towards Dawn. Xander was attempted to separate Dawn from Willow. Dawn punched Xander in the nose. Buffy grabbed Dawn from behind.

"Shh Dawnie I have you." Buffy pulled Dawn away from Willow and Xander.

"What the bloody hell is going on." Giles demanded out of breathe.

Buffy ignored Giles. Buffy was trying to calm Dawn down. She wrapped her arms around her daughter guiding her towards Spike. Spike slowly got to his knees. Buffy and Dawn slid down to their knees.

"See baby he's ok." Buffy reassured Dawn.

"She used magic. She was going to use dark magic, I felt it." Dawn said through her tears.

"Buffy get away from Spike." Angel demanding as he got to his feet.

"Buffy I demand that you tell me what the hell is going on. Have you all gone mad? It seems I need to take control of this situation."

"That is it!" Buffy said getting up from the floor placing her hands on her hip.

Buffy was angry.

"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed.

"I am The Slayer right now a very pissed off Slayer." Buffy stated through her teeth.

Buffy turned to Angel and walked towards him. She raised her fist and punched him in the face.

"You miserable Son of Bitch, I've had it with you. I TOLD YOU ONCE IF YOU HURT ANYONE THAT I LOVE I WOULD KILL YOU. YOU ATTACKED MY DAUGHTER! YES THAT'S RIGHT DAWN IS MY DAUGHTER WITH SPIKE MY MATE!" Buffy yelled looking for her stake. For the first in since become a Slayer she didn't have one on her.

Seeing Angel on the floor in complete shock. She punched him again knocking him out.

Buffy then turned to Willow, "You attacked my mate by using MAGIC. ARE YOU DARK WITCHY WILLOW AGAIN? I MIGHT NOT HAVE KICKED YOUR ASS THE LAST TIME BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT IT I WILL THIS TIME!"

"Back off Buffy we are just trying to help you. It for your own g-" Xander said wiping his bloody nose.

"XANDER IF YOU SAY IT'S FOR MY OWN GOOD. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT I CAN DO OR NOT. I WOULD SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU."

"Buffy this isn't you. I was only trying to help." Willow said rubbing her cheek.

"No you weren't I felt the dark magic surge through you." Dawn said.

"Dawnie!"

"Ok being quite now."

"Buffy you are out of control." Giles stated.

Buffy turned to Giles, and yelled, "I'M OUT OF CONTROL. STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME GILES."

"Rupert do shut up!" Merrick said coming out from the shadow.

"Oh Dear Lord, but-"

"Joyce you were right his reaction was the same."

Merrick walked up to stand next to Buffy.

"Rupert control has always been the problem. You want absolute control of Buffy. Only you forget she is no longer a child. Those two want to control of her thinking it's for her own good. And that one on the ground has been misguided by some sort of redemption prize that was never his to begin with."

"Merrick you are stealing my thunder." Buffy said pouting.

She continued to look at Giles and said, "I tried to tell you last night. Only you didn't want to believe me. I told you The Powers That Be showed me thing. Right now I need space from all four of you. I have a new team now. I need to be with them. Until you are ready to change then maybe I will be willing to listen. For now you all need to leave me alone."

Buffy walked away from Giles with tears falling. She needed Spike arms around her right now. She rushed to him.

"Let's go home."

"I'll get Dru. You might as well come meet the family, Lawson." Spike said picking up to carry Drusilla.

Buffy, Dawn, Lawson and Spike walked away leaving behind the Allies.

* * *

Ok what did you think? Please review...

Interesting to see Dru attack Angel twice now. Yay Dawn thinks Sam Lawson is cute. Is Willow turning into Dark Willow?

Spoiler for Chapter 10 The Allies and the Scoobies

Tara, Wesley, Joyce, Merrick and Anya confront the Scoobies. Watch out for Xander to really attack Anya who will come to defend her? Sam Lawson informs Buffy and Spike that TPTB have sent him. But Why? And will find out more about the "Guy" again.


	10. Chapter 10 The Allies & the Scoobies

Hey everyone sorry for this chapter being late. I've been tired with remodeling the kitchen, but at last I'm getting a new kitchen:)

Ok so I wanted to Thank all you for reviewing. Please continue to review it makes me want to write. I'm working on Chapter 11 tomorrow and it should be up on Sunday.

Now on to the story: watch out for hints on the "Bad guy"

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: The Allies and the Scoobies

Giles stood completely stunned. Buffy had walked away from him again. She not only walked away, but revealed two things to them. She is mated to Spike, and Dawn is her daughter. 'How was that possible?' He thought. He couldn't figure out where everything had gone wrong. All he really wanted for Buffy was to be happy. She had suffered so much already. He truly couldn't stand it if something were to happen to her again. He had already gone through that when she died that summer.

"Buffy." Willow and Xander called out at the same time.

"What are we going to do? She is talking crazy. There has to be something absolutely wrong with her." Xander stated.

"We will regroup. And think of some way to get her to listen to us." Giles said with tears forming in his eyes.

Joyce, Tara, Anya, Wesley and Oz came out from the shadows. They stood next to Merrick looking at the Scoobies and Watcher.

"Did you not listen to her? There is nothing wrong with her. She needs time away from all of you. Why do you not comply with her wishes?" Merrick asked shaking his head.

"Who the hell are you? Why should we even listen to you? You are probably some demon." Xander spat out angrily still believing in his belief that Spike had paid demons to impersonate these people he was seeing.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, could you be anymore rude." Anya stated shaking her head.

Xander looked at Anya with such hatred. He still didn't believe his one eye. He was angry. He walked up to her, and he got in her face.

"You are not Anya! Show me your true ugly face demon."

Then he did something that Anya never thought he would do. He spat in her face. Anya felt so humiliated. Tears began to form in her eyes as she wiped her face. The next thing she knew Xander was on ground rubbing his jaw.

"How dare you do such thing? It was uncalled for Xander. I do believe you owe her an apology." Wesley stated rubbing his hand.

Xander got up to his feet ready to hit Wesley. Giles stepped in.

"Enough Xander I agree with Wesley." Giles stated angrily.

"Giles don't you see they are all demons!"

Anya smiled at Wesley and said, "Thank you Wesley."

"Xander, we are not demons. The Powers That Be brought us here to help Buffy and Spike." Tara said quietly.

For once Tara didn't put her head down. She wasn't completely shocked at Xander's behavior. She began reading their auras. Xander's aura revealed hatred and deception. It was consuming his soul. She then quietly checked Willow's aura it was beginning to turn black and red. Clearly Willow hasn't learned a thing. Tara turned to Giles and was shocked. His aura revealed a spell. Someone was controlling him. And she knew it without a doubt Willow. Willow was control Giles.

"Tara, baby what is going on?" Willow asked walking towards Tara attempting to pull her into a hug.

"My God Willow, no how could you?" Tara stated with disgust in her face.

Tara turned to Giles and what she would say next will shock not only Mr. Giles but her allies.

"Mr. Giles, do you know you are under a compulsion spell?"

"WHAT!?" Giles eyes widen in shock.

(Buffy and Spike)

They walked silently side by side. Too much had happened tonight. They almost lost their daughter.

_'Pet you alright? Spike said in Buffy's head._

Buffy shook her head.

_'I can feel you, Luv. It's the claim. Try concentrating with your thoughts don't say anything out loud.'_

Buffy nodded and tried.

_'Can you hear me?'_

Spike nodded his head.

_'I jus- Spike he attacked Dawnie. He went after our daughter. Why would he do that? He was so lucky I didn't have a stake on me. I thought you were going to get there first, but I was surprised to see Dru so protective of Dawn. Who is that guy that saved Dawnie?_

_'The Poof is very lucky. When I saw him with his hands on Dawnie I wanted to rip him apart. Nobody goes after mine, pet. As for Dru she is very loyal to family. She has feelings for Dawn. She sees Dawn as her granddaughter, and she will do anything to protect Li'Bit from harm. That guy is Sam Lawson. He is Angel's Childe. Don't really know why he save Nibblet. We will find out'_

_'Can we trust him?'_

_'Don't know pet?'_

Dawn walked side by side next to Sam. She deliberately slowed down. She kept her eyes to the ground but once in a while sneak glances at him.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Dawn by the way." Dawn said shyly breaking the silence.

"You're welcome Miss Dawn. I'm Sam Lawson."

"Nice to meet you." Dawn said smiling.

Spike stopped walking waiting for Nibblet to catch up.

They reached the house. Buffy opened the door motioning Spike to enter first. She let Dawn pass her before she stopped Lawson at the door.

"You wait here. Spike and I want to talk to you." Buffy stated.

"Yes Ma'am."

Spike placed Dru on the couch. Then nodded at Buffy, and they both walked out to the porch. Spike lit a cigarette and looked at Lawson.

"How? I felt it through the bloodline when Angel dusted you."

"Isabella remade me. She gave me a mission. She sent me here to protect Dawn from Angel. My mission is to always protect Dawn." Sam answered truthful.

Spike and Buffy looked at each other.

_'Oh my God, Spike it's him Dawn's mate.'_

_'Bloody Hell!'_

(The Allies and The Scoobies)

"I'm sorry Mr. Giles but I was reading your aura. Your aura is surrounded by a spell." Tara stated quietly.

Willow's eyes widen. 'Oh oh I've been found out. He'll understand it was for our own good.'

Giles turned to look at Willow. He was angry as hell.

Xander and Willow visibly paled. Willow had tears in her eyes.

"You arrogant little girl how dare you do that to me? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"Giles you don't understand. I can explain." Willow stated ringing her hands nervously.

"Yea Giles you don't understand."

"Both of you shut up. I am beginning to agree with Buffy." Giles said letting his Ripper voice come out.

Giles turned to Tara and said, "Tara, dear I am happy that you are alive. Is it possible to remove it?"

Tara nodded her head. She walked up to Giles placing her hand on his head. She whispered an incantation that Isabella had showed her. Now Giles would not be affected by Willow's magic.

Willow was shocked to see Tara doing powerful magic. Tara was never powerful before. 'I'm the most powerful witch. The cove in England had said so. I'm the big gun.' Willow thought.

Memories started to form in Giles's mind. He was very angry that Willow would do such things. The question was why. If he had to let Ripper out getting those answers he would. Willow had caused him to lose Buffy.

Giles looked to Xander and Willow and said, "Once we are done here we will have a long discussion."

Willow and Xander both swallowed in fear.

"Merrick, I am beginning to see your meaning of us controlling Buffy. Why?"

Merrick looked at Giles unsure if Giles was ready to hear him.

"Please enlighten us."

"Giles before you met Buffy you were one of the most opened minded Watcher there was. You always question the Councils motives. Something happened to you no believe in your instincts."

Giles nodded his head slowly. He knew what happened it was losing Jenny Calander to Angelus. A small part of him blamed Buffy. Oh he knew it wasn't her fault. She was after all a child.

"It was losing Jenny, right Rupert? It's what made up your mind that demons couldn't love or feel." Joyce stated looking at him with compassion.

Joyce knew Giles loved Buffy like a daughter and she really didn't want Buffy to lose that. Giles would have to show her that he could change.

Giles nodded his head and said, "Angel had agreed with us."

"Of course he would agree with you. It was in his best interest for you and the rest of you to believe him. He believes he is the Champion to the Powers, but that is not so. He believes Buffy is prize, which she is not. The true Champion is Spike. He went against his nature to help your Slayer is that not true? Why do you continue to deny that?" Merrick asked looking at Giles.

"Spike? What is with you people and Spike? He is an evil vampire that has tried to kill Buffy, Willow, and me. The only reason he did anything good was to get into Buffy's pants!"

"Xander you are just pissed that Spike did what you never could. Not that Buffy would ever go there with you." Anya stated.

"Shut up."

"No I don't have to I have a right to say what I want. As far as I'm concern you are the true evil here." Anya stated looking at her new friends.

Tara nodded and smiled she was proud that Anya stood up for herself.

"I don't have to listen to this bullshit. Buffy is in danger with Spike." Xander stated.

"Xander get over yourself. Spike would never hurt Buffy." Anya said.

"Xander shut up." Giles said.

Merrick looked at Xander.

"So the reason to control Buffy has been because of your jealously then. If you couldn't have Buffy then no one can?" Merrick stated.

"What about you? What is your reasoning to have placed a compulsion spell on Buffy since Angelus?" Merrick stated turning to Willow.

Willow's eyes widen.

"Oh yes I know what you've been doing, and most importantly so does Buffy."

"Why?" Joyce asked looking about ready to teach Willow a lesson.

"It was for her own good." Xander answered.

"For her own good who are you to know what is good for Buffy. You are not her family." Joyce said.

"We are her best friends and we know what is good for her." Willow stated firmly.

"I can't believe you Willow. How could you do something so horrible to Buffy and Giles?" Oz said breaking his silence.

Willow looked at Oz. She really didn't know why he was here. She didn't understand why everyone was mad.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was trying to protect us. Why is everyone so upset?"

"Willow you don't have the right to control people."

"Back off Oz, she was doing what was best for all us."

"Xander you don't want to piss me off anymore than I'm already pissed off. You might have to deal with my wolf side." Oz said angrily.

Xander gave him a look like he didn't know Oz.

"What Xander am I evil now too?"

"Oz!" Willow exclaimed.

"You know what I'm sorry Giles. Merrick has tried to explain to you and you seem to be getting it. I can only hope. But these two don't. You need to take care of them first and asked them why they had you and Buffy in a spell. When we feel you are ready to hear more we will come to you." Oz stated walking away.

Oz was upset. He thought he knew Willow. Now it made him worry to think that Willow perhaps used magic on him. 'God, Willow what have you become? She's basically control Buffy all through high school.' He thought shaking his head.

"Mr. Giles, Oz is right. You need to take care of them first." Joyce said and turned to Willow and Xander, "If you try anything I will know and then you will have to deal with me."

Joyce left following Oz. She called out to him. Oz stopped and waited for Joyce.

"Giles, I'm sorry I too will take my leave. I would take him with you, too. You never know with Angel. Angel started this war with Wolfram and Heart and you need to find out why?" Wesley stated pointing at Angel who was still passed out.

"I'll go with you Wesley. There is nothing for me here anymore." Anya said not even looking at Xander.

Merrick and Tara were the only ones left.

Willow looked at Tara trying to get into her mind. Tara stiffened her body knowing Willow was using magic again.

"Tara, please listen to me baby I can explain." Willow pleaded.

"No Willow. You have not learned a thing. Not even my death opened your eyes. You still used your powers to control other people like right now! Don't you get it yet you can't control us anymore. You are not a God. Open your eyes Willow before it's too late. The Powers That Be are not happy with you."

"Willow!" Giles exclaimed sternly.

"I'm not using magic I'm just trying to get Tara to see I'm right." Willow said.

"Giles you are their teacher. You need to sit down with both of them. This is the monster you created by not being opened minded and completely making yourself blind to things happening around you. When you are ready I will come to you. Do not let them interfere again. The Powers are watching you now." Merrick said.

Both Tara and Merrick left the Scoobies and Watcher standing there. They meet up with the rest of Allies that were waiting for them.

Giles turned to look at Willow and Xander who both had their heads down.

"Get him and let's go. We have much to discuss and if either of you are not truthful you'll get to know Ripper in person." Giles said walking away.

Xander and Willow were completely shocked. They saw Giles stop and he was waiting for them.

"I don't get it Wills. Why can't they see we were doing this all for our own good?" Xander asked.

"I don't know Xander. I think we better tell him about that guy, now." Willow said walking to Angel.

"Come on help me get Angel. We have a long night."

Whistler appeared with his Boss watching the Scoobies leave.

"Can you please tell me why nothing is going according to plan? Buffy mated to that other vampire. She was supposed to be mated to Angel so that Angelus could destroy her. What the fuck Whistler? I had everything planned." His boss said.

"Sorry Boss Man I did what you wanted. I told Angel nothing had changed. He felt it when Spike mated with Buffy. It was kinda scary to tell you the truth. I got out of there quickly to let you know. I don't get it why are you after Buffy? She's The Slayer she is going to kill us. It's like you know her or something."

"I do. She can't kill me though."

Whistler looked at his boss.

"We need to make up plan b now."

Both disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

Ok what did you think? Please review let me know if you like it or hated it. All comments are welcome.

Wow Tara outed Willow with the compulsion spell on Giles. Oh boy Giles is going to rip Willow a new one.

Xander thinks everyone around him is a demon. Bad Xander for spitting at Anya. Yay for Anya for standing up for self.

Buffy and Spike met Dawn's mate. I bet you Spike is going to make it hard on Sam. Poor Lawson he's gonna have to prove himself worthy of Dawn.

I gave you a hint on the "New bad guy" Whistler's "Boss Man" knows Buffy. Any guess as to who this person is? Is he a demon, Warlock, or human?

Next chapter 11 is Dawn and Dru, granddaughter and grandmother bond. Spike and Buffy have a nice dinner date out and talk about their future. Isabella contact Buffy through a slayer dream about Penn and James saving Spike.


	11. Chapter 11 Bonding Time

Thank you everyone for reviewing the story.

Here is Chapter 11. I thought it would be nice to have Buffy, and Dawn bond with Dru. Enjoy!:)

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Bonding Time

_'Bloody hell, pet she's too young to have a mate. Maybe in thirty years, or I know we can send her to a convent. She can become a nun.'_

_"Spike!' Buffy laughed out loud._

_Lawson looked at them confused. He didn't know why Buffy started to laugh._

Buffy looked at Lawson and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ma'am you're The Slayer. Name is Sam Lawson. You have my word I will not let any harm come to Miss Dawn." Sam stated seriously.

Lawson really didn't know if Spike and Buffy would accept him. He just knew that Isabella wanted him to be here.

"I'm seriously supposed to take your word for it. Hello you are a vampire." Buffy stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Sunshine he will protect Little One. He speaks the truth." Dru said coming out to join them.

Dru looked at Sam and smiled, "Hello little brother."

Sam looked at Dru confused, and thought "little brother? What's that supposed to mean?'

"Angel beast made you in the boat under the sea. Oh you have a small spark." Dru said swaying side to side.

"Dru." Spike said.

"My dark prince he will protect my Little One. His spark is his own. He kept part of it when Angel beast made him." Dru informed them.

"If and it's a big if I let you anywhere near Dawn you can't go around killing for food." Buffy stated firmly.

"Pigs blood mate." Spike answered Lawson's confusing look.

"My prince I'm hungry."

"Bugger I've got to go get some blood for us. Come on Lawson you and I need to have a very, very long conversation." Spike said grabbing Lawson by the arm dragging him away from the house.

(Buffy and Dru)

Buffy watched the two vampires leave. She kinda felt bad for the younger vampire, because she was sure that Spike was going to threaten him one way or another. She turned to look at Dru who was still swaying to her own tune.

Buffy cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for protecting Dawnie and my mother against Angel." Buffy said quietly.

Dru tilted her head for a moment and looked at Buffy.

"Little One is precious to me."

"Why?"

"She is family like you and the rest of them. I love my family, Sunshine. Always have. I promise I will never let Angel beast or Daddy come after Little One. We are family now."

"That's just it why are you being this way?" Buffy asked.

Buffy was confused. She had always felt threaten with Dru around. Not because she was a master vampire, but because Spike had truly loved Dru once. Buffy also knew that Angel deep down inside loved Dru too.

"The pixies told me to protect my family, and I have my pretty spark back. I still have pixies whispering in my head not all at once, like before." Drusilla smiled.

Drusilla was getting her sanity back. Everything was starting to make sense again. Even her visions were clearer.

"Do you feel bad for killing all those people?" Buffy asked.

Dru tilted her head a little thinking about the question. Not really knowing how to put the words together, but she was going to try.

"I do especially the little babies. I do not know how to say the words, but I feel it here." Dru said placing her hand on her heart.

Buffy was surprised by the answer. She could hear the sincerity in Dru's voice.

"Do you like being a vampire, Drusilla?"

"Sometimes I do. Daddy made me to be with him. I am starting to remember my family, Mama, Papa, and my little sister. I can see their faces again. It hurts sometimes that I cannot be with them." Drusilla said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh." Buffy said.

"Daddy punished me. He made me see it all. I tried to tell Papa, but he thought the devil was inside me."

"You tried to tell your family? Why didn't they listen to you?" Buffy asked.

"In those times seers were thought to be witches and had the devil inside them. Papa put me in the convent to take it away. I knew Daddy was following me. I knew what he was going to do. He made me watch while he took my sister's innocence away soiling her body."

Buffy noticed Drusilla's tears and was trembling. She placed her hand on Dru's arm trying to comfort her.

"In my vision Angel beast wanted to do that to Little One. I cou- could not let that happen to her. I know what it feels like to be taken that way." Dru stated.

"I'm sorry Dru. Thank you though."

Drusilla stayed quiet tilting her head. The pixies were telling her things.

"Sunshine friends and family are coming back. They are not happy. Wolfie is very angry. Bad dark red Witch is using bad magic." Dru said.

"The pixies are whispering to you again." Buffy stated beginning to understand Dru now.

"Yes Sunshine, pixies are whispering again." Dru smiled and then she clapped her hand in joy.

"Little One is confused and worried. I must go to her."

"I'll go." Buffy said.

"Wait Sunshine please let me."

Buffy nodded her head but she was still going to go inside just in case. The olive branch was extended, but Buffy was beginning to feel the maternal instincts kick in.

"Dru you talk to her first."

Dru nodded and went into the house to find Dawn.

(Dru and Dawn)

Dawn was pacing up and down the bedroom. She was worried. She jumped a little when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

Dru opened the door and looked into the bedroom.

"Hello Little One may I come in."

"Oh hi." Dawn said motioning her into the bedroom.

Dru smiled and walked into the room.

Dawn watched her carefully.

"Ohh you have Ssspike's eyes." Dru said smiling.

Dawn's face lit up and turned the mirror.

"Do I really?"

"I have his cheekbones too. I wonder why we didn't notice this before."

"Mmm pixies weren't ready for the secret to be known yet."

"Thanks for helping me."

Dru smiled.

"Umm Dru, do you know who that guy is?" Dawn asked curiously.

Dru smiled and giggled. She nodded her head.

"Yes Little One he's my little brother."

Dawn eyes widen 'Oh man he's a vamp. Great that's all I needed. Why do they have to be so cute?' She thought then remembered Isabella words "Your vampire mate will be of the same bloodline of your father's" 'Oh My God is it him?' She thought.

"He's a vamp right?"

"Yes, he has a spark like my dark prince and I."

"You mean he has a soul?" She asked.

"Yes the Pixies sent him to help us." Dru said clapping.

"Angelus made him?"

Dru tilted her head slightly.

"Noo Angel beast made him when all the worlds were at war and little brother was in a boat under water."

"Oh."

"Little One should not be afraid of me anymore. I will always protect you from Daddy or Angel beast."

"But you love Angel."

Dru nodded her head and said, "Yes I love Daddy, but I will love you more."

Dawn smiled.

"You aren't so scary anymore."

"Can we be friends? I had a little sister once before. You remind me of her when you are happy."

"I do?"

"Yes she had long hair like yours and I would brush it and we would play games."

Dawn thought for a moment and asked, "would you like to braid my hair?'

Drusilla smiled and clapped. She was happy her granddaughter was accepting her. They were bonding.

(Spike and Lawson)

Spike let Sam's arm go. He noticed The Allies walking towards them except Tara and Merrick. He was worried something had happen to Glenda.

"Wait here." Spike said to Lawson.

Spike walked up to Oz who seemed very angry.

"What's happened? Where are Tara and Merrick?" Spike asked.

Joyce answered, "A lot has happened William. Willow had a compulsion spell on Gil-"

"Not only Giles but did you know she had a spell on Buffy since Angelus? I don't know her anymore." Oz said interrupting Joyce.

"Yea we know Isabella showed us that." Spike said and then looked at Joyce, "Wait did you say Rupes is under a compulsion spell?"

"Yes, William, Tara ousted Willow in front of us. Tara said Giles's aura was covered in spells."

"Bugger where is Glenda?"

"She is with Merrick. Merrick won't let anything happen to her. How is Dawn?" Joyce asked.

"She's fine mum. Lawson come here." Spike said motioning Lawson to them.

Lawson walked over to Spike and The Allies.

"Mum, this is Lawson. Lawson these are The Allies. Joyce, Oz, Anya and Wesley."

"How do you do folks?"

"You're the man that saved Dawn. Thank you." Joyce said.

"Anytime Ma'am."

Joyce turned to Spike and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go get blood Mum. Dru is hungry. I'll see you guys back at the house, yea."

"Be careful, William we still have that dinner."

"Won't take too long." Spike said walking away.

Spike and Lawson a few more blocks before they ran into Tara and Merrick.

"Spike is everything ok?" Merrick asked.

"Yes."

"Who is this? Oh he's a vampire." Tara said.

"I'm Sam Lawson Miss."

"You have an aura."

"Yes Miss."

Tara smiled and nodded her head. 'Oh this is who Isabella was talking about. Way to go Dawnie.'

"Where are you going?" Merrick asked eyeing Lawson.

"We need the blood Nibblet was supposed to bring home." Spike said.

"Oh ok we'll see you both at home then. Spike will wait till after dinner to tell what happen ok." Tara said.

"K' Glenda."

Spike and Lawson walked two more blocks to the butcher shop. Spike noticed Angel and the Scoobies were gone. He purchased the blood and made sure he got enough. They head back to the house.

"Lawson I want to know everything that Isabella told you?"

Lawson took an unneeded breathe.

"She showed me images. She gave me a mission to protect your daughter. How can you have a daughter?"

"Don't know. I know she is mine. From the moment she came into our lives I've felt this connection to her. She special and I will protect her from everything including you."

"Isabella said I have a chance at love. I've never had that. I know you will be watching me closely. I will prove to you my intentions are good." Lawson said.

"I will be watching. Just treat my girl right or else not only will you have to deal with me but her mother as well. You don't want to piss of my Slayer."

"You have my word as a Naval Officer." Lawson said.

"Lawson you do know she is still a child right? I want her to live first." Spike said seriously.

Lawson smiled and said, "I think I need to get to know her and all of you first."

"Good, I will be watching you."

Coming to an understanding they made their way to the house. Spike notice that Lawson was able to come into the house without an invite.

Buffy was sitting on the couch talking to Joyce.

"How did you come in?" She asked Lawson standing up immediately.

"Don't know pet? Think we should worry?" Spike said handing the blood to Tara.

"No, Isabella made it possible." Merrick said coming out from the kitchen.

"Foods reheated let's eat. After all this is a celebration for Spike and Buffy." Anya said called out.

"Dawnie!" Buffy called out.

"I'll heat up the blood follow me Lawson. Nibblet get you arse down here." Spike said.

"Coming!" Dawn called out giggling.

Dru and Dawn came down the stairs giggling like to little girls.

They all eat and drank congratulating Buffy and Spike on being mated. Tara had informed Buffy and Spike what had happen once they left the Scoobies. Buffy was shocked to find out that Willow was using a compulsion spell on Giles. She already knew about Willow's spell on her. Then it hit her.

"Oh my God Willow used Giles to control me. I wonder for how long." Buffy stated.

"Pet, maybe you have been wrong with Giles. Let's wait and see."

"Giles was angry. He will find out. I know I can reach him." Merrick said.

"It makes sense in a way. One moment he would be supportive and the next he wouldn't. It makes me wonder if Giles was really behind that thing with Robin Woods, Spike."

"I bet you Xander put that idea in Robin's head. Spike wasn't in his right frame of mind at the time." Dawn spoke.

"Yes I can see Xander doing that." Anya said agreeing with Dawn.

"Enough. We are going circles. Tonight is not about them but about my wife. If you excuse us I have to ravish her." Spike said getting up from the table.

"Night all." Buffy said giggling and ran up the stair, "come on Big Bad you're gonna get me."

"You little minx!" Spike said chasing her.

Buffy laughed and tried to close her bedroom door on Spike.

"Pet you're gonna get it." Spike said pulling her into his arms.

Their lips met. They ended up making love. Both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Buffy was dreaming. Uniformed men surrounding Dawn and Spike. Spike going into game face. Dawn bleeding. Two vampires coming out of nowhere fighting the uniformed men. Buffy woke up screaming.

"Pet, wake up." Spike said cradling her.

"Spike I think I had a slayer dream."

* * *

Please as always review.. Let me know what you think.

I really wanted to have a bonding moment with Dru, Buffy and Dawn. I wanted to let the readers know that Dru really does love her family.

Umm Buffy had a slayer dream. Any guesses on what is to come?


	12. Chapter 12 Plan B

A/N: First of all I would like to apologize to all of you who have been waiting for my updates. I had computer troubles and I finally got my computer back this Saturday (8/18). The good news is that while my computer was down I continued to write this story. Now all I have to do is type up each chapter. So I should be updating once a week. Now onto the story enjoy and keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 12 Plan B Boss Man has come up with Plan B. Isabella finally unfreezes James and Penn. Buffy tells Spike about her slayer dream. And yes we have some Spuffy hotness. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Plan B

"Whistler I think I know what Plan B should be. What do you know of the Initiative?" Boss Man asked.

Whistler was sitting near the fireplace of his Boss's mansion. He trembled at the question. Didn't his Boss Man know that the Initiative were bad news to human beings and demons alike.

"I know enough. A lot of my demon friends were killed by them. I know they are still around even though The Slayer doesn't think so." Whistler said playing with his fedora.

The Boss Man smiled, "Don't worry Whistler you've been my most loyal friend. Wasn't one of Buffy's boyfriends involved with them?"

"Yes Riley Finn was her chance at being a normal girl. That guy was jerk to all demons. My big guy Angel had a run in with him. And I know Spike hates him with a passion."

"Oh interesting. Can this Riley get between Buffy and her vampire?"

"No way, not if they are mated. Besides I think Mr. Finn is now married. The only one I thought who could possible get between Buffy and Spike was Angel. Boss Man they are mated nothing can get between them ever again. You kill Spike then you kill Buffy."

"Buffy dying would be too easy for her. She ruined my life. I want her to suffer. That's why I sent you to Angel."

"Boss Man these army dudes are bad news."

"What could make her suffer more by taking away her family? Yes that's it. Isn't that younger girl her daughter?"

"Dawn, from what I know she is this mystical Key." Whistler answered knowing what his Boss Man was thinking.

"Come Whistler I need your powers. Find whoever is in charge of this Initiative? Let them know about this Dawn. I'm sure these people would be very interested in her."

Whistler stood up to do his Boss Man bidding. 'Oh man not only is he going to piss off The Slayer and Spike as well.' Whistler thought.

Isabella looked at The Walls of Life. Her Champions were in great danger. Her Chosen Ones were not only fighting friends, but now this new player was being cloaked by something that she could not figure out. She would be speaking to her dear brother Mel soon. It was time to unfreeze the other two vampires James and Penn. They would help Dawn and Spike when the time came. They would help defeat this new enemy that was coming for her Champions.

She first unfroze James. The master vampire growled loudly.

"I demand to know who you are. Where is Elisabeth?" James asked.

Isabella smiled. She walked up to him unafraid. Her hair began to change color to black her eyes changed to black as well. She wanted to put fear in this vampire. She looked into his blue-green eyes.

"I'm Isabella of The Powers That Be. I have your fate in my hands. With just one thought I can make sure you never exist again, Vampire." Isabella said changing her hair color to white and her eyes to violet.

"Please where is my love Elisabeth?" James asked.

Isabella looked at him. "She is at peace, James. I am here to give you a second chance at love. You have a wonderful heart. Your demon did not destroy that. I know you have the ability to love, but you have turned that love into an obsession. You did that with Elisabeth. Your obsession became more real than your love for her. I am giving you the opportunity to love to the fullest again. I am giving you your true soul mate."

James growled, "Elisabeth was my true soul mate."

"Then ask yourself why you never mated with her." Isabella countered.

James eyes widen. He knew in his heart Elisabeth never wanted to be mated to him. Even thought they were faithful to each other for two centuries there was something always missing.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a Goddess. I'm not saying that your love for Elisabeth was not real at one time. It is time for you to move on. I need your to help my Champions my Chosen Ones. Look at The Walls of Life it always tell the truth."

James saw the images being played of Buffy and Spike and their lives. A young vibrant pretty woman appeared laughing shyly with Buffy and Spike. Buffy and Spike along with the Allies appeared. Spike and Dawn being attacked by uniformed men. James growled whenever images of Angel appeared.

"Will you help them?" Isabella asked.

"Who is the woman you have shown me?" James asked staring at the woman.

"You will meet her when you and-" Isabella paused and pointed at Penn, "Penn save my Vampire Champion and his daughter Dawn. James she will be a challenge for you. She first must overcome her first love. Be wary of her heart, it is true and it is fragile."

"I will also have to overcome my first love. May I have revenge on Angelus?"

"Angelus will be taken care of by his favorite Childe. You have permission to put Angelus in his place should the need arise. You must not kill him."

Isabella explained each of the images.

"James one more thing this is important-" Isabella said a light ball formed in her hands, "I give you back your soul."

James fell to the ground yelling. He body shook from the impressions of each killing. Isabella touched his head releasing his torment.

"You will remember that feeling should you choose to kill for food." Isabella said.

James growled and said, "I need to feed to survive."

"Spike will show you and Penn what you must do. Now rest." Isabella said waving her hand over James's face putting him to sleep.

She turned to Penn. The last frozen vampire he will be a challenge. She walked over to him waving her hand while reading him. She found his humanity buried deeply. She shook her head. Angelus had taught him well. She continued to read him she knew there had to be a small part of him that loved. Ah yes here it is. Isabella smiled. She would use this to her advantage. She waved her hand unfreezing the vampire.

Penn awoke and attacked Isabella. He put his hands around her neck. Isabella looked into his blue-grey eyes and smiled. Her eyes turned black and his hand on her neck began to smoke. Penn yelled in pain. Isabella looked at the vampire as his entire body began to smoke. Isabella was showing her power.

"Now Penn you should not attack without knowing who you are dealing with." Isabella said waving her hand over Penn.

Penn stop withering from the pain.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Isabella of The Power That Be. I am a God."

Penn's eyes widen in shock. His puritan upbringing was coming out. He felt he was not worthy of standing in front of greatness.

"Send me to hell then. I'm not worthy of being here."

"Penn I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. It will be up to you. You will remain a vampire, but must help the Chosen Ones my champions." Isabella said.

"I don't want redemption. Send me to hell. It's where I belong." Penn stated.

"What would your family say to you now?" Isabella said knowing she was about to use the one thing that would help her.

Penn lowered his head. As much as he hated his father for never showing him love he did love his sister dearly. He could still hear her pleas in his head.

"I don't deserve their forgiveness. Send me to hell." Penn demanded.

A bright flash of light blinded Penn before him stood his sister smiling at him.

"My dearest brother I'm here." His sister said.

"Stop do not use her. She shouldn't be here. There is no good inside me." Penn growled.

"Yes there is my Dearest brother I have come here because you need to know I'm with you always in spirit. I still love you and I have forgiven you. I have a gift for you. I've kept it while you were lost. It's time to have it back. I believe in you." She said disappearing into a swirl of light. The light swirled around Penn and formed into a ball. Then suddenly the ball flew into Penn's body.

Penn eyes widen. He screamed in pain. He moaned as he felt every killing deep within his soul.

"Please make it stop." Penn begged.

"You feel the regret of killing? What you are feeling is your soul." Isabella said.

"Yes, please make it stop. I'll help you." Penn said.

Isabella smiled. "Good, now look at The Wall and see."

The Walls of life once again showed what need to be seen.

"Your vampire family needs your help. Perhaps with them you could finally let your human family rest in peace." Isabella explained.

"Angelus will end me as soon as he can." Penn stated.

"You will help your vampire sister keep him under control."

Penn knowing it was either he help this Goddess or face extinction. One of many things Angelus taught him well was to survive.

"Very well I will help your Chosen Ones." He paused for second unsure of himself.

"What Penn?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Will my sister's soul be at rest if I redeem myself?" He asked.

Isabella smiled and nodded her head.

"Rest it is almost time. Remember you must help Spike protect Dawn from the solders. Both you and James will help The Slayer's family with this new threat." Isabella said waving her hand and putting Penn to sleep.

"Soon my friends I will be sending help for you to face this new threat." Isabella said.

(Whistler and Boss Man)

Whistler popped into the new headquarters of the Initiative. The office that he was looking for was just off to the left. He knew nobody was in there. He got the file that his Boss Man had put together. The file was marked Classified and Urgent. The file had pictures of Dawn and Spike with orders to apprehend Dawn Summer and Hostile 17. He noticed the name plate on the desk.

"Crap, Riley Finn is in charge again. I'm dead. I'm so dead The Slayer is gonna kill me for sure." Whistler said to himself.

Boss Man was pacing back and forth. He was waiting for Whistler.

'This has to work. Buffy has to suffer.' He thought to himself.

Whistler popped back to his Boss Man side.

"Done?"

"Yup, Boss Man." Whistler answered playing with his fedora.

"Good."

They popped back into the Boss Man mansion.

"Now all we have to do is see how this plays out." Boss Man said smiling.

(Buffy and Spike)

Buffy was breathing deeply.

"What was the dream about, luv?" Spike said caressing her face.

"Wait let me write this down. I was taught to always write down my dreams to help me figure out what is going to happen." Buffy stated reaching for her journal.

She wrote down her dream in her journal. As she wrote she described her dream to Spike.

"You and Dawn were walking somewhere, and then Dawnie was bleeding. She had blood on her hands and was screaming. Spike you were in game face protecting Dawnie. Soldiers were surrounding you both and these two vampires were helping you fighting them off."

"Bloody hell the Initiative is back. Fuck can't we just have one day off." Spike said.

"I know, Spike. What are we going to do?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, pet. Slayer dreams are warning right?" Spike asked.

"Yes sometime they are hard to decipherer. Normally I would tell Giles – oh wait I can ask Merrick." Buffy said getting up from her bed revealing her nudity to Spike.

"Wait it not even morning, luv. Let's wait until then yeah. Come back to bed." Spike said wagging his eyebrows.

Buffy giggled and climbed back onto the bed. She cuddled up into Spike's arms.

"Do you think Captain Cardboard is behind this? Think he wants you back?" Spike asked.

"He better not. He's married why would he come after you and Dawnie? I don't get it. Spike we have to be ready." She said looking up into his eyes.

"We will, luv. You know I'll never let anything happen to us. We are finally happy."

Buffy nodded her head.

"Spike?"

"Yeah pet?"

"You have my permission to kick his ass."

Spike laughed and flipped Buffy onto her back. He kissed her deeply.

Buffy was breathless after that kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him again. She knew the kiss was going to turn into another night of pleasure. They both began to touch each other. She felt Spike become hard and she felt herself becoming wet.

"Touch me William." She whispered.

Spike groaned and he kissed her lips. He moved to his claim mark. He licked and sucked her neck. Buffy moaned and arched her back. Spike continue to kiss her neck. He slowly moved down towards one of her breast. He licked her nipple that was beginning to harden with each stroke for his tongue. Buffy moaned loudly. Spike moved to her other breast and licked her other nipple. He made his way down kissing her stomach. Buffy opened her legs invitingly. Spike kissed her thigh and then the other. She ran her finger through his hair. Buffy moaned with she felt his raspy tongue touch her clit. She felt two of his fingers enter her and moving in and out. She felt the beginnings of her orgasms.

Spike tasted her essence he began to purring. The vibrations of his purr was going through Buffy. Buffy screamed in pleasure.

"Spike now please!"

"You taste so sweet. I love your quim, pet." Spike said deeply.

Spike kissed her. Buffy tasted herself against his lips. He placed himself between her legs. He harden cock was there at her entrance. He pushed himself into her. He moved in and out of her slowly. He began to pick up the pace. He knew once Buffy licked his claim mark he was done for.

"Oh God you are so wet, tight, and so hot." He whispered against her ear.

"Spike you feel so good fuck me hard baby."

Spike groan and licked her claim mark and felt her orgasm hit. He felt her tighten against him. He felt her tongue lick her claim mark and he rolled his eyes back into his head. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel his balls tighten. He shifted into game face he wanted to renew the claim again. Buffy moaned loudly. He lick her claim mark again and bit her gently. He felt Buffy cum against his hard cock. Buffy in that moment bit him back. They renew their claim to each other. Both moaned in pleasure. Buffy was trying to catch her breath and held onto Spike tightly. She felt Spike return to his human guise.

"I love you William." Buffy said she could still feel Spike in her.

Spike shift lightly to see into her green eyes.

"I love you Buffy." Spike said kissing her lips tenderly.

Buffy smiled and said, "Buffy sleepy now."

Spike smiled and rolled on to his back. Buffy rolled on to her side to snuggle into Spike arms. She placed her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep, kitten I'll hold you all night."

Buffy nodded her head and kissed his chest. Both fell asleep hold each other.

* * *

Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Keep those reviews coming. Yes Boss Man has come up with Plan B. Still haven't figured out who Boss Man is? Why does he want Buffy to suffer? Oh yes Mr. Riley Finn is coming into the story soon. Questions is what will he do? Will Spike finally get his chance to kick Riley ass? Honestly Riley so deserves it, no? Finally Isabella unfreezes James and Penn. I had a really hard time with Penn's character but what can I say I love Jeremy Renner. Any guess who I'm pairing James with? Buffy told Spike about her dream and both are not to happy about it. And we had Spuffy hotness.

Spoiler for Chapter 13 A Scolding from A Watcher; Giles is not to happy with The Sobbies and Angel. Willow tell Giles about "The Guy" aka Boss Man. Giles fins out about Conner from Angel. Giles hopes he can rebuild his relationship with Spike and Buffy. Should we give him a chance?


End file.
